I Knew Then
by Rose Demica
Summary: Set in Eclipse. Someone saying something that wasn't true. A nice Rosalie, A heroic Charlie, Jacob and Leah together? Bisexual Mike. What more could happen? Co-written by TwilightLuver127b and Renesmee Is Awesome.
1. I Knew Then and Witches?

_**A/n: Hey this is Donna and Hannah again with Hannah's crazy idea. We were watching Eclipse the day the DVD came out here in New Zealand. At the very start Hannah got this idea and started chapter planning. We have around 10 chapters written at the moment. The longer Chapters are 8 and 9. **_

_**Disclaimer: We unfortunately don't own Twilight. Hannah wishes she owned Edward anyway. *Sigh* Links for future chapters will be uploaded to Hannah's (TwilightLuver127b) profile soon. **_

_**Chapter 1: I Knew Then and Witches?**_

**Bella Pov: **

Edward and I just got back from the meadow. Edward had asked me to marry him. Again. I don't really get it; marriage is just a piece of paper saying that you are legally bound together forever. I know it hurts Edward every time I say no. He tries to hide it but I can tell.

I wanted to be a vampire to be with Edward forever. Edward had dropped me off at home while he went to drop his Volvo off. He was going to come back here for the night. "4' o' clock on the dot." Charlie said as I walked through the front door.

"Yeah at least he obeys the rules." I said walking into the kitchen where Charlie was seated at our kitchen table reading the Seattle Times. "Watch it young lady." Charlie said warningly. I rolled my eyes. "Edward is a bad influence on you. He is keeping you from all of your friends Angela, Mike, Jessica… Jacob he is hurting you know." Charlie said.

As he said that something in me just snapped. I knew what I wanted it had been in front of me all along. "Well too bad Dad, Edward is going to be around a lot longer because I'm marrying him!" I snapped. Charlie's face went red in anger.

"YOU ARE DOING WHAT?" Charlie yelled furiously.

"I'm marrying him because I love him. He means the world to me and I can't believe I didn't see that before." I said. Charlie stormed out of the house. I had to tell Edward. I walked into my bedroom only to see Edward sitting on the ledge of my bed with the most beautiful smile of his face. His eyes were closed.

"Did you mean it?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"Yes Edward, I meant every word, so Edward ask me again." As I said this Edward's eyes snapped open. He looked unsure if I was being serious or not. Edward stood in front of me then he slid down onto one and took my hand into his.

"Isabella, my beautiful Bella. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" Edward said. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He slowly lifted the lid and there nestled in the dark velvet was a oval shaped ring with diamonds clustered together in a white gold band.

"Yes." I said simply with tears running down my face. Edward's eyes flickered from my face to the ring. "Yes Edward I said yes." Edward's eyes lit up. He gently pulled the ring out of its box and he carefully slipped it on my finger.

"It was my Mother's she would have wanted you to have it." Edward stood up and attached his lips to mine in an emotion filled kiss. "I love you Bella." Edward said as he pulled away.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We better tell your family." I said wrapping my arms around Edward's waist and hugging myself to him. As I pulled away there was a frantic knocking on the door. Edward and I went downstairs to answer the door.

As I opened the door there stood a wide-eyed Angela. "Um hi Bella, Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" Angela asked her eyes flickering from Edward to me. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked.

I intertwined my fingers with Edward's. "We were just talking. Come in." I said as we all walked into the lounge and sat down. "Ok I am going to be blunt about this. Edward don't worry I know what you are but I know you don't hunt humans. Bella, Edward I am a witch." Angela said.

I thought back to one of Edward's conversations and mine. So my fiancé is a vampire, Jacob is a werewolf and Angela is a witch so now she can join the party. I started laughing but stopped when I saw Angela's facial expression.

"Sorry but the irony of it. Edward and I had this conversation a while ago and since Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf I randomly said if Angela is a witch she can join the party too." I said explaining to Angela.

"Wow you really do attract the mythical creatures. I surprised you haven't been in danger at all." I looked over at Edward sheepishly.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Um there was during the baseball game where I got hunted down by a nomad vampire. Then Laurent tried to kill me but the wolves saved me. Oh and Victoria is now trying to avenge her mates death with mine. So yup no danger what so ever." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway how long have you been a witch for Angela?" I asked.

"About three months." She said. I nodded my head and cuddled into Edward's side and he kissed my forehead. "You two are getting cozy." Angela teased. I smiled and looked up at Edward silently asking if I could tell Angela about our engagement. Edward nodded.

I lifted my left hand up to show Angela the ring that was sitting on my finger. Angela's eyes widened and she grinned. "Wow congratulations you two. When is the wedding?" She asked. "Well whenever Alice can plan it." I said.

"Ben is a warlock when he found out it was pretty funny. He had turned his car into a pumpkin and he couldn't figure out how to change it back. It took him about two days to finally figure it out." Angela said. Well Ben was a warlock who is next Charlie claiming to be a Centaur.

Wait no I don't want him to be a centaur. But it would be funny. I could so see that that. I let a few giggles escape me. Then I became serious. "Well Edward we better go tell your family of our engagement. Alice better not of told them." I said. We said goodbye to Angela and we set off to Edward's house.

"Hey Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie we have news for you all." Alice came in bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We are getting married…" Edward said.

_**A/n: That was the first chapter. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Donna just says it's good because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Anyway next chapter will be up soon. **_


	2. He Just Hugged Me?

_**A/n: I had a review asking why Angela went and told Bella she was a witch. It was because Angela trusts Bella, Angela knows that Bella would never expose her because it is the kind of thing Bella would never do because she is selfless. Thank you for the reviews. I have typed around 12 chapters of this story. It is going to be 21 chapters everything is planned out. If you have suggestions let me or Renesmee Is Awesome know. Hannah and Donna xoxox**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Never going to happen we can just mess around with the characters. **_

_**Chapter 2: He Just Hugged Me?**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

As soon as I told my family Bella and I were getting married there was three sets of squeals. Alice, Esme and Rose? Rosalie never expressed much interest in Bella and my relationship.

_Bella and Edward are getting married. It's about time bro!_ Emmett said in his mind. Esme wrapped her arms tightly around me and sobbed into my shoulder. _Oh my baby boy I am so proud of you. Congratulations._ Esme said in her mind. She was overwhelmed with emotions.

I had never seen her this happy. Except when she was marrying Carlisle. She also thought I was the odd one out of the family. Once I had met Bella I had started to become happier each day. I was also so careful around Bella I regretted leaving Bella everyday.

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet. _Can I plan the wedding? Can I plan the wedding? Can I plan the wedding? Oh congratulations I didn't have the vision until I saw you proposing after Bella's confrontation with Charlie. He will forgive you two. Can I plan the wedding? Can I plan the wedding?_

"Can I plan the wedding Bella?" Alice squealed excitedly. Bella rolled her eyes and hugged Alice tightly.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward." Rosalie said smiling genuinely happy for us. "I'm sorry I haven't been very kind to you Bella I guess I just saw you as competition I would really like to get to know you better if you want." Rosalie said shyly.

_I really want to get to know her Edward. I love her as a sister even if I don't show it. She is good for you everyone can see that you are so much happier with her around. Congratulations._

Rosalie walked over and pulled me into a hug. We never really should this kind of sibling love. She hugged Bella gently next. Bella was shocked to say the least but hugged her back tightly. "Congratulations." I heard Rosalie whisper in Bella ear.

Emmett grabbed me in a tight hug he even lifted me off the ground. "CONGRATULATIONS LITTLE BRO YOU'RE GONNA BE A MAN!" He boomed. Bella covered her ears seeing it was so loud in volume. Rosalie whacked him over the head. "Sensitive human ears you doofus." Rosalie standing up for Bella was going to take a lot of getting used to. "Sorry Bella." Emmett mumbled so Bella could hear.

Bella hugged Emmett tightly around the waist and kissed his cheek. "I know you are happy but keep the volume down please Emmett." Bella said. Bella spent a few minutes hugging Carlisle. He was so happy for me that he couldn't even put it into words.

Carlisle had changed me because he was lonely and in need of a companion. I thought of him as the father figure. I didn't express it but I loved him he was great I couldn't really remember my real father Carlisle will never replace my real father but he was just as important to me.

Once Bella had finished hugging Carlisle I took her place. I had never hugged him before he was shocked. "I love you Dad." I said into his shoulder. His mind was incoherent. I had never said that to him before.

Everyone around us was just as speechless. "I love you too Edward." He whispered back. I heard Esme sobbing in the background.

"You are the greatest Dad ever you are the greatest inspiration to all of us." I said once I had pulled away from his. "I love you Dad even when you take away all my credit cards." Alice said grabbing everyone into a group hug.

We all pulled away. "Mom I know I have never called you that but that is what you are to me you keep us in line which is what we need especially Emmett." I said Esme was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella?" Jasper said quietly. Bella looked up towards Jasper. He had his arms open for her. He wasn't trying to be careful he just wanted to show Bella that he wasn't trying to hide from her anymore that she was important to him just like everyone else in this family was.

She stepped into his cool embrace and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Bella." Jasper whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for it was your instinct to attack me. And it wasn't Edward's fault either except my own fault. It is in the past now so we have to concentrate on more happier things." Bella said.

"Oh yeah before I forget. We have another mythical I guess you could call her mythical. Anyway today Edward and I found out that Angela was a witch." Bella continued.

_WHAT? _

_Did she say Angela Weber was a witch?_

_Yay a new shopping buddy!_

_Is she going to expose us?_ Rosalie said in her mind. Rose was just worried about the consequences we may all get. "I thought all the witches got burned at the stake." Carlisle said looking deep in thought.

_Edward you read her mind? She knows what we are? She even told Bella what she was? _Carlisle asked curiously in his mind.

"Yes I read her mind she is one of Bella's friends she isn't going to do anything to hurt Bella she never would. She also wanted Bella to know the honest truth about her instead of hiding it from her." I explained.

There was a flash of gold light then appeared Angela. She was sitting crossed legged with her eyes closed in concentration. She calmly stood up and opened her eyes.

"Hello Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie. I guess you already know." Angela asked smiling at us all.

"Yes we did now you can be my new shopping buddy!" Alice squealed. Angela got defensive and froze Alice where she was. "Uh oh sorry she snuck up on me I was just acting in self defense. I'll let her go." Angela said unfreezing Alice.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Emmett yelled. _Edward can I levitate him_? Angela asked in her mind. I nodded smirking.

Next thing Emmett was rising up in the air. Angela had her eyes shut in concentration. "Whoa this is so cool." Emmett said. Then he sprouted wings?

"What did you do to my husband?" Rosalie screeched. Angela then made the wings disappear and lowered him to the ground.

"Aw I liked the wings." Emmett pouted dramatically he went off sulking upstairs. Bella let a few laughs out. "Stop laughing at me. It's not funny." Emmett whined stalking into the lounge like a child. Then strangely he stomped his foot while pouting at Bella, who was leaning against Alice they could barely control their laughter.

"You are such a meanie Bella. Just because I had the wings and you didn't you are just jealous." Emmett said stubbornly. _Eddie tell your fiancée off she is being mean to your favorite brother_. Emmett said to me in his mind.

"For your information Emmett, Jasper is my favorite brother." I shot back.

"Come on love we better go. We'll let Emmett sulk on his own." I said intertwining my fingers with Bella's.

_**A/n: We are changing Pov in Chapter three. This is where I (Hannah) got stuck so Donna had to help me so we both wrote chapter 3. In Chapter Three the unexpected Happens... Hannah and Donna xoxoxox**_


	3. This Can't Be Happening

_**A/n: Hey this is Hannah and Donna. We are posting two chapters today because we were busy yesterday as we got back from our four day camping trip. It was fun. A lot of swimming, it was very sunny and very hot. Thank you for reading our story. Hannah has typed 20 chapters of this story so far and there is going to be 21 and a sequel is in progress being planned. Donna and Hannah xoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening**_

_**Jacob Pov: **_

We had a pack meeting this morning. Sam had taken over as alpha of the pack when it was rightfully mine. But I didn't want to take charge of a whole pack I didn't even want to be part of one.

Leah and Seth Clearwater had just transformed, I was yet to see Leah, but Seth was a great kid, full of energy, and the youngest wolf yet, he was 14.

"Jacob, come here!" Sam ordered, I went over. "Leah transformed, and I can't get her to change back, you have to take the role of Alpha and do it, for her." Sam said, I got the feeling that it was a trick, but I had to help my pack sister.

"Fine Sam, but you have to be the beta. Ok?" He agreed, "for now." I transformed into my wolf form. As Sam went to tell the others.

_Leah, I know you're scared, but I need you to tell me where you are, so that I can come and help you._

_Jacob? I'm at the beach, in the forest, but near the cliffs._

_Hold on Leah, I'm coming._ I ran towards her location.

_What makes you think that you can, Sam couldn't._

_I'm the true alpha, and Sam thinks you can refuse him, because of your history._

_Oh, he explained that all to me, he didn't really have a choice, and I can tell he beats himself up for it, but it still hurts._

_I know Leah._ I replied as I arrived.

_Now I need you to relax, and start imagining yourself in human form. You may not be clothed, I'm unsure for female wolves._

_Oh, ok._

_I'll turn my back. If you want._

_That would be nice._

I heard a quiet noise.

"Jacob?" A musical voice said, I moved into the forest, transforming and pulling on my shorts. I turned, walking out, to see the most beautiful girl ever, her short hair suited her perfectly, I glanced into her shimmering brown eyes, and my whole world realigned,

I moved closer, and cupped Leah's face in my hands.

"What just happened? It felt like all my ties to this world moved, moving to you," Leah asked clearly panicking. "You felt it too? I would say that we just imprinted on each other." I said quietly, "Ok, then Hurry up and kiss me already!" Leah ordered, I chuckled, pressing my lips to hers carefully, her sweet, soft lips move against mine, and I never wanted to leave, I wanted to remain in my love's embrace, her arms around my neck, mine around her waist, as we kissed. I was in heaven, but all good things have to end.

I was yanked away from my loves body. Seth over my in wolf form, growling loudly.

"Seth! Seth! No! don't hurt him, please." Leah begged, Seth froze shocked at his sister's actions.

"Seth, Leah and I imprinted on each other. I can't deny her anything. You have to believe me buddy I would never hurt her it would kill me to hurt her. Seth, if you hurt me Leah would be in so much more physical pain than she was in when Sam broke up with her for Emily. You can't fight the power of the imprint." I said calmly.

Seth looked at me cautiously. "Please. Please let him go." Leah cried to her brother. This was already affecting us way too much and it scared me. But I now knew that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. For that I was grateful. Seth rolled his eyes, getting up, I quickly moved to my love, kissing her passionately, Seth growled from behind me.

_**Bella Pov: **_

Edward and I decided it was time to tell my mother that we were getting married. I said we should do it over the phone so she couldn't strangle me. Edward said she was going to be fine but I was a bit hesitant. Edward and I took the cordless phone up to my room.

I dialed my mother's number in Phoenix. I prayed she wouldn't pick up. It rang eight times I was just about to hang up when my mother answered. "Hello?" Renee's voice rang through the phone. I looked at Edward for support. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey Mom it's Bella. I have something important to tell you." I said nervously. This was not going to end well my mother was against young marriage. "Bella! What is it? Oh honey you can tell me!" My Mom sounded excited. Well she wouldn't be when I told her we were getting married.

"Um how do I put this. Well Edward proposed." And after the like fifth time I said yes.

"And I said yes." I said. There was a long pause.

"Well finally. Honey it's about time. I am so excited. I mean I am going to have a hot son-in-law." Renee said. I was shocked.

"Mom! That's not the point. Isn't that a bit incest that you think my fiancé is hot. Well I admit he is drop dead." I threw that in for Edward. "Gorgeous." Edward dramatically put his hand on his heart and fell off the bed.

"Well Mom I guess I'm not marrying him because he just kind of dropped dead." I said jokingly. "Ok Edward quit playing around get up." I said sternly yet playfully.

"Oh but you like it." He growled in my ear. I shivered in delight when his cool breath trailed down my neck. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me on top of him. "Edward!" I said in shock. "I'm on the phone to my mother!" Edward ran his hands down my body. He then cupped my backside.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What has gotten into you? This isn't like you." I held the phone away from us. "Come on Bella why do you tease me so? I can't help it that you are so sexy." He growled.

"Mom I have to go I am so sorry." I said hanging up. "What in the world was that?" I snapped. Edward rolled me off him. He fell off the bed laughing. Edward pulled himself up.

He launched himself gently at me and wrapped his arms around me. I ended up straddling his lap. I leant down and placed my lips gently onto his. Edward deepened the kiss, which he has never done before.

I slipped my hands into his silky bronze locks. Edward then pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it onto the floor and continued his assault on my neck.

His hands slipped to the clasp of my midnight blue lacy bra. He flicked the clasp undone. He gently slid it off my shoulders. "You are wearing way too many clothes. It's not fair." I said beginning to unbutton his shirt. I got it off him. I leant down to reconnect my lips with his.

The door swung open. "HOLY SHIT!" Emmett bellowed. I screamed loudly and tried to cover my chest as fast as I could before I could flash Emmett even more than I already had.

"Nice Bella. Wait if I waited five more minutes would you be a man Eddie?" Emmett said jumping up and down. I blushed. Oh god he already saw my chest. That was not really the kind of impression I wanted to give my future brother-in-law.

"What are you doing here!" Edward snapped. I admit I wish he hadn't barged in. We were so close but yet still so far away. "Esme and Alice sent me to get you and Bella to begin the wedding plans." Emmett said grinning.

"Em can you please give us a little privacy?" I said gesturing to the door. Emmett pouted.

"Emmett out! Now!" Edward growled. Emmett threw his hands up in the air and left my room. Edward was already up buttoning up his shirt. I picked up my bra off the floor.

"Let me help you." Edward said taking my bra from my hands. He slipped it over my shoulders. His cool hands brushed against the side of my breast as he pulled the two clasps together. I pulled my light blue long sleeve up over my head over my breasts once Edward had removed his hands.

"Ok Emmett we're ready." I said as we walked out to Edward's Volvo. Emmett jumped into the backseat. We drove off quickly to the Cullen home.

Once we arrived Alice was already out of the house bounding towards Edward and I. "Come on Bella we need to plan your wedding you too Edward you are not getting out of this." Alice said pulling us inside.

"Ok I am letting you two in charge of the music since you will be the ones dancing to it. We need wedding colors, flowers, wedding location, honeymoon location, catering, wedding bands, bridesmaids/Best man, Dress/es, tuxes, Wedding cake, invitations, table setting, wedding dress/es, guest list, make up, jewelry, minister, bachelor /bachelorette parties. I think that's is. If I think of anything else I'll add it to the list." Alice said.

"Bella you will have continuous wedding fittings so no gaining weight!" Alice snapped. I flinched back. "Alice this isn't your wedding this is mine and Edward's so any decisions are ours to make and not yours. If the wedding isn't perfect then so be it. The wedding is about Edward and I expressing our love for each other. And if you can't understand that then we are going to have to elope in Vegas." I snapped.

I pulled Edward along with me. If Alice needed us then she knew where to find us. "So Esme what do you think of this?" Alice said shrugging off the whole thing that is said. Alice was just a force of nature to be reckoned with.

_**A/n: Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Our updating schedule is Monday and Tuesday and maybe Fridays. Hannah and Donna. **_


	4. My Knight In Shining Armour Well Police

_**A/n: Here is Chapter 4 here we see hero Charlie... **_

_**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Hannah just owns the Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse DVDs along with the books. **_

_**Chapter 4: My Knight In Shining Armour-Well A Police Uniform**_

_**Sue Clearwater Pov: **_

We had run out of milk. Ever since Leah and Seth phased we had been running out of food left and right. I went to the closest store to pick some up. But the store was closed so I had to run to Forks to get some. I had to be home quickly because we had a council meeting to get to.

I quickly made it to the Thriftway and made my way to the milk cooler. I made my way to the checkout and purchased the milk. I knew I shouldn't have parked my car so far away from the store. It was so quiet and eerie it spooked me.

Each noise I heard made me turn quickly with fright. I heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I was terrified I could have sworn I saw a few shadows lurking about. I shouldn't have gone out this late.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over and join my party for two!" A young man called. He began making his way over to me nearly toppling over in the process. I began to walk faster. I couldn't see my car yet.

He was gaining on me. I could tell that this young man was intoxicated and not thinking about his actions. Yet fear had pierced my every pore. I willed myself to move faster, to run, to scream, but it would be of no use.

I thought this would never happen to me but no one can tell. I knew I couldn't stop to catch my breath if I did he would catch up to me. Where did I park my car? I knew I shouldn't have come alone.

I stopped to quickly scan the area to see how much further I had to go. Then I felt hot breath on my neck. It reeked of alcohol. "Where do you think you are going baby?" The grimy young man whispered into my ear.

I clenched my fists ready to punch him. I turned around and began to raise my fist. He then ripped my shirt down the middle. Next thing a police cruiser fishtailed around the sharp corner. The cruiser pulled to an immediate stop right in front of the greasy scumbag and me.

"Stop in the name of the law. I always wanted to say that." Chief Swan said. He pulled his gun out of his holster aimed it at the man who had his hands on my chest. "I would appreciate it if you would quit groping me." I said and I kneed him in the groin. He released his hold on me. As soon as he released his hold on me I ran to the cruiser and Chief Swan then shot him in the shoulder.

He collapsed to the ground in pain. "Come on, get in the car. I'll call an ambulance once he is healed I'll throw him in jail." Charlie snapped glaring at the man clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain.

I jumped into the passenger seat of the cruiser. A few minutes later an ambulance came around the corner. Chief Swan gave them all the information they needed and the ambulance disappeared around the corner.

"I'll drop you off at your car. It seems you drifted quite far from the Thriftway. I would say about eight blocks in the wrong direction back to your car. Don't worry you're safe." Chief Swan said gently as his monologue came to an end.

"I owe you my life Chief Swan. Thank you for saving me." I said looking up into Chief Swan's deep, rich, soulful chocolate brown eyes. "Call me Charlie. Chief Swan just seems too formal, and no Mr. Swan either makes me feel old." Chief Swan. I mean Charlie said awkwardly.

I guess Charlie wasn't a very sociable man. Once the Thriftway came into sight. Charlie pulled into the parking lot. "Thank you for everything." I boldly leant over and kissed his cheek, which had a hint of stubble.

"I know this may seem a bit sudden. It may seem that I haven't done this in years. Ms. Clearwater, will you please accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" Charlie asked formally.

I was a bit taken back by his boldness. I thought what the heck. You only live once. "Well since you asked me so kindly. I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow." I said as I stepped out of the cruiser.

"I will pick you up at seven tomorrow. Good evening Ma'am." Charlie said and he drove off leaving me stunned. Where had the charming Charlie come from?

_**Bella Pov: **_

"Edward, come on it's not funny. Please don't. stop it!" I squealed as Edward began to tickle me. Edward stopped suddenly and a smile appeared on his face. "Bella, Charlie is almost here. He seems quiet smitten with a young lady." Edward said teasingly.

"What? Who?" I sat up quickly. This was not what I was expecting to happen. I mean it was Charlie. He deserves someone to be with. I mean he isn't that old.

"I can't tell you that love. He'll be here in a couple of minutes. I can't be here. He will accept us sooner or later. Just give him time." Edward said. He gently kissed me on the lips and bounded upstairs to my room to escape out the window.

I lay back on the couch and sighed. Who was Charlie smitten with? Was it someone I know?

I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. A second later I heard Charlie's heavy footfalls on the brick driveway. Charlie's keys then rattled in the lock and he must have realized it was unlocked.

"Bells?" Charlie called out from the foyer. I rolled my eyes. Who else would be here? It was just us who lived here. "Yeah Dad." I said getting up off the couch and walking out to where Charlie was standing with a shell-shocked expression.

"You ok Dad?" I asked calmly. Even though I knew what was going on. Charlie's eyes snapped up to me. I was standing there with a smug look. "Who is she Dad?" I asked. I couldn't calm my excitement.

It was about time Dad got over my mother. "Sooncleanthewater." Dad mumbled. I was confused. "Who is soon clean the water?" Was he talking gibberish? Aw my Dad was embarrassed. "SueClearwater. Ihaveadatewithhertomorrow." He mumbled.

"Dad. Say it slowly." I was getting impatient. It sounded like he said he has a date with Sue Clearwater tomorrow. ""I have a date with Sue Clearwater tomorrow." He said. Then he started panicking.

"Daddy calm down. I'm sure it'll be fine." I said dragging him to the dining room table and he sat in one of the un-matching chairs. "You don't understand I haven't been on a date in years." Charlie said gasping for air.

"Well Dad I am getting married in a few weeks. So calm down and don't start." I said. I was proud of myself.

"I'm sorry Bells. I was just in shock of this whole situation. I am happy for you and Edward I just needed time. You two belong together." Charlie said.

"Daddy will you do the honor of walking me down the aisle and giving me away?" I said. It would be the last thing I would ask of him.

"Oh Bells it would be my honor to give you to a wonderful man. Who still needs to grow some balls and actually talk to me properly." Charlie said smirking at the end of his speech.

Of course who would have thought. Him playing the father card on me now.

_**A/n: Chapter 5 will be posted at the end of this week or Monday depends on how busy Hannah is... Thanks for reading. XOXOXO Hannah and Donna**_


	5. Slow Down Sister, Patience Edward

_**A/n: I'm (Hannah) being kind this week this is the third update because I wasn't very busy so I am posting Chapter 5. I have the whole story typed out but am going through and editing it. I was typing one of the chapters editing it. I had typed over 1000 words then Word shut down I was pissed off. Then I had to type it all again. *Sigh* Anyway I got this idea while listening to one of my favourite songs called 'Last Night Last' By Lady Antebellum so I began to write a story about it. Quick summary will be at the bottom. Hannah. (Donna says hi to all too) **_

_**Chapter 5: Slow Down Sister. Patience Edward**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

I couldn't believe it when Chief Swan turned up at my house at four in the morning. I have to pretend that I was actually asleep. That Carlisle had to drag my ass out of my brand new bed. All to go fishing.

I had never been fishing before. I really didn't have the patience. We drove down to the lake very close to the border. Ok it was a few mile short of the border. We were sitting on a small boat. Holding fishing rods waiting for the fish to bite the bait.

"So Edward let me be blunt here. What is your intended relationship with my daughter?' Charlie said out of the blue. I hadn't picked anything up from his thoughts. It was probably a snap decision.

"Well Chief Swan. You know I love your daughter. Words can't describe how I feel about her. She is beautiful, intelligent, kind, selfless, clumsy which is very endearing. I would catch her all the time if I had the chance to. She is everything that I have wanted I have always been led to believe that everyone has a soulmate and mine I believe is Bella." I said.

Chief Swan sat there completely stunned. _He must really love my Bells. I knew this day would come but not this soon. Not now. I need more time with her. She needs to know I am here for her for everything. I have to let her live the life she wants not the life I or her mother want her to live. _

"I get what you are saying there Edward. I always knew that Bella was more mature for her age but I always ignored it all. I see how much you love Bella. Your eyes light up every time she enters a room. It's like you are two souls that have become one and is experiencing it all for the first time. I guess that is the best I can explain it." Chief Swan said.

"I know what you are saying. When Bella is away from me it feels like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest, but when I see her again it's like none of that ever happened. I just want to see her happy. I would do anything she wanted of me. My heart has always been hers and always will be." Getting all that off my chest felt good.

I had never explained that to anyone in that direct context before. I wanted Bella's father to know everything about my relationship with Bella….. Except the small details about our physical relationship or there lack of.

Oh how I wish Emmett hadn't barged in that day.

I felt a small tug on my line. Chief Swan instructed me on what to do. I began to reel in the line gently so I wouldn't break it with my strength. On the line was a decent sized fish.

"Good job Edward. Now let's go home."

_**Bella Pov: **_

"Rosalie Hale! Where are you taking me?" I screeched. We had accelerated out of the Cullen driveway just a few seconds ago. Rosalie had basically dragged me out of the house.

"Well we are hanging out just you and me for the day. We are going shopping." Rosalie said staring out the windshield of her BMW convertible. I sighed I was never going to win an argument with Rosalie.

"Ok whatever you say Rosalie. I know I'll never win in an argument against you anyway." I gave in. We made it to the mall in a matter of minutes. Rosalie dragged me into many stores.

She then dragged me into Victoria's Secret. I tried to put my foot down then. But Rosalie started pulling things off the racks. She handed them to me and shoved me gently into a dressing room. I put the first thing on.

I looked into the floor-length mirror. It was a skimpy looking midnight blue nightgown, which was almost, see through. "Rosalie Lillian Hale there is no way I am coming out of this dressing room!" I screamed.

The curtain door then was ripped open. I lifted my hands to cover myself. "What are you talking about Bella? You look hot I would so do you if I wasn't married and you weren't engaged." Rosalie said winking at me.

It made me a bit uncomfortable. "Come on Bella I'm sure Edward would really appreciate it. If you know what I mean." Rosalie said suggestively. I rolled my eyes. We left Victoria's Secret with eight bags.

We spent the day talking about anything and everything. "Rosalie. Um would like to be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked quietly. I don't know how our friendship was. I was hoping this was one of our safe topics.

"Really? You want me to be one of your bridesmaids? I would love to." Rosalie said hugging me. I hugged her tightly back. I was glad we were at least friends.

"I have an idea. Let's go skydiving!" Rosalie said. Doing an illegal u-turn and speeding off. "WHAT?" I screamed. Skydiving? Was she insane?

"Oh come on Bella. Live a little. You will be strapped to an instructor. You are only human once." Rosalie said pulling into the airport where they did skydiving. This was not going to go well.

_**Edward Pov: **_

Chief Swan and I were driving back to his place when he got a call. "Well change of plans Edward. Guess you are coming on a call with me." Chief Swan said as we began the drive to the store that was being robbed. There were no officers there. Oh how ironic it was the Newton's Outfitters.

_Please I want my Mommy. Please don't hurt me. I don't want to die_. I heard Mike's terrified thoughts. I laughed internally. "Well Edward you stay out here. While I deal with this mess." Chief Swan said. Sneaking around the back. Was he insane? He could get himself killed.

I went into the shop after Chief Swan did. I kept my senses alert at all times. I had to keep Chief Swan safe for Bella. I was close to Chief Swan. I heard a gunshot go off. Using my vampire speed I pulled Chief Swan away from the bullet so he wouldn't get hurt or worse.

Shit! I just exposed us to Chief Swan. He was looking at me wide-eyed. I quickly knocked the robber out. I let Chief Swan handcuff him. Mike hadn't seen anything he was still whimpering in the corner. "Mikey it's all over." I scoffed and walked over to where Chief Swan was loading the guy into the back of the cruiser.

"Once this is over I need an explanation." Chief Swan said sternly. I nodded stiffly. _How in the world did he do that? He just saved my life._

Once the attempted robber was placed into jail. Chief Swan and I drove back to his place. "Ok Edward what do you have to say for yourself? How did you do that?" Chief Swan asked as we sat down at his dining room table.

"Well before you freak out on me please let me say all my intentions are good. I would never hurt anyone intentionally. What happened in my past I regret immensely. Nothing can change what happened but I just want to move forward." I said. I was worried how Charlie would take all this.

_What in the world is he talking about? _"Spit it out boy. What is it that you are?" Chief Swan said getting impatient. "Well my family and I are a coven of Vampires that only feed off animal blood. We would never hurt anyone." I said.

Then Chief Swan started laughing. I just looked at him. This situation wasn't funny. "Oh you were actually being serious?" Chief Swan asked once he had contained his laughter.

"Yes before you ask Bella knows about us. She has known for quite a while. Ever since that night she came back from Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica. She trusts my family and I. The thing is she wants to become one of us. So she is after the wedding." I said to Chief Swan putting it all out there.

"Wow. That was not what I was expecting. Bella wants to become one of you?" Chief Swan asked suspiciously. I nodded.

"I tried to fight here on it but she is too stubborn for her own good. So we discussed this and came to the decision that she would be changed after the wedding." I said.

Chief Swan then got up out of his chair and walked over to me. "I never got to thank you for saving my life." Chief Swan said holding his arms out. He was going to hug me. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me in a man hug. "It was no Problem Chief Swan." I said once he let go.

"Go ahead, call me Charlie." He said.

_Bella Pov: _

We were up in the plane. I was terrified. I was strapped to an instructor about to jump out of the plane. Rosalie was strapped to another instructor. "Ready!" My instructor called out. I found his name was Peter. I gripped onto the straps tightly as I looked out of the plane where we would be jumping I a few seconds. I tried not to start panicking as I thought of all the scenarios that could happen.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then we were falling out of the plane. I screamed. We free fell for twenty seconds then he let out the parachute. The view was amazing. I could see all the dark Evergreens growing all around the forests of Washington. They looked like little blobs of green and brown paint splatters from as far up as we were. Once I had gotten over the fear I could enjoy the scenery.

This view was so much better up here than in those trees Edward took me into quite a few months back. Peter was pointing out all the different buildings that we could see from this distance. I looked over at Rosalie she was enjoying the scenery as we drifted towards the ground.

Once we landed on the ground safely I wrapped my arms around my instructor and squealed. "That was so much fun." I would have to do this again with Edward. Once we had left we made it back to my house. I saw Charlie's cruiser. Wait wasn't Charlie taking Edward fishing? They must be back then.

"You took her skydiving?" Edward yelled at Rosalie. Once we had gotten to my house. Oh Edward was here. Not that I wasn't excited to see him I was. "Edward I am fine I was strapped to an instructor. You should go with me one time." I said looking at Edward through my eyelashes.

"As long as you are safe." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "Oh and Charlie knows about Vampires." Edward finished.

_A/n: __**So I promised you a small summary of my new story. Last night last is about Bella finding out her boyfriend Jacob Black of four years has been cheating on her. She goes to see Edward Cullen her best friend and they talk and drink red wine a lot of it. What will happen? Let me know if you have ideas for it. I am beginning the sequel of this story it is set 52 years later then the Cullen's move back to Forks. BTW no one remembers them. The story is called Home Is Where The Heart Is. **_


	6. I Love You I Want This

_**A/n: Hey this is Hannah and Donna again for the 6**__**th**__** update of I Knew Then. I have the whole story typed and edited so it is all ready to be put up. Well when I'm not busy that is. I have 6 chapters of the sequel planned out but I need more ideas. If you have any ideas message me and I'll put them in the story. Thanks. If you have ready our story Beauty and The Geeks there is a sequel called Once Were Geeks I haven't written that in a long time but I am getting there it has 3 chapters. Donna and Hannah xoxoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. We are just borrowing them. **_

_**Chapter 6: I Love You I Want This**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

After I found out that Charlie had found out about Edward and his family being vampires and me wanting to become one it was all calm. We had school tomorrow I had a feeling that the school was going to find out about mine and Edward's engagement.

"Bella. I have finished designing your wedding dress. I have the dress here. If you want I can make any changes you want done." I walked slowly up the stairs with Alice. She pulled me into the very back of her closet.

A long white garment bag was hanging off a coat hanger. I gently pulled down the zipper. There place gently in the bag was a long white strapless gown with a dark blue belt underneath the bust. There were bits of embroidery on the bust and smatters on the skirt of the dress. It was stunning. "Put it on." Alice said handing me an ivory strapless bra with a matching thong. I looked at Alice but chose not to argue with her. I slipped my shirt up over my head and unclasped my bra and quickly put the strapless one on. It emphasized my chest. I slipped off my jeans and panties and pulled on the thong.

I stood there in just my wedding underwear in front of Alice. She helped slip on the dress. She zipped up the dress as I clasped the belt together at the front of the dress. She handed me a pair of silver Stilettos. She carefully slipped them onto my feet.

I stood in front of her as she appraised me. "You look beautiful. You will take his breath away. Oh let me go get Esme and Rosalie." Alice said as she flitted out of the room.

A few seconds later Esme and Rosalie were in front of me. Esme had her hand over her mouth and she was sobbing. "You look stunning Bella." Rosalie said.

Esme then wrapped me in a tight hug careful not to wrinkle the dress. "Beautiful absolutely beautiful." Esme said. Alice was then holding up another dress it was much shorter. "This is your reception dress. You can't try it on till the day." Alice said.

The next morning Edward and I walked to class hand in hand with everyone staring at us. "Just ignore them love." Edward said as he pulled us into English. I had decided to keep on my engagement ring from now on to show everyone that I was taken.

The word of our engagement spread round the school like a wildfire. All the girls except Rosalie, Alice and Angela were giving me death glares, which I found hilarious. I had left Edward to go to the bathroom which was when I saw that Mike Newton had Tyler Crowley pressed up against the lockers. Wait that was my locker. Ew. They were making out.

I pushed my way into the bathroom. I quickly made my way back to the cafeteria and sat down. "Bella what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Edward said. Mike and Tyler then walked into the cafeteria.

"Um well it might as well been a ghost I just saw Mike and Tyler making out against my locker." I said and I shuddered. Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"It's not funny they defiled my locker. Oh hey Angela, Ben come sit." I said. We began talking about the wedding.

After school Edward and I made our way to the meadow. Edward had lay out a picnic blanket. "Do you know how much I wish that Emmett hadn't interrupted us that day?" I said snuggling into Edward's side.

"Me too Love." Edward said running his hand through my hair.

"Edward I love you I want this. Make love to me." I said leaning up and passionately kissing his lips. Edward then flipped us over so he was gently settled on top of me.

"Are you sure love?" Edward said sounding hesitant. His hands hovering at the hem of my shirt. "I have never been sure of anything in my life. I love you and I want this." I said. That was all it took Edward leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

Edward pulled my shirt up over my head. I gently began to unbutton Edward's shirt. I then slipped it off his smooth marble chiseled chest. Edward moved his hands to the back of my bra. He unclasped it and slipped it off my shoulders.

His hand reached my jeans and he unbuttoned them. Seconds later our clothes were scattered and our bodies we intertwined with each other.

_**Edward Pov: **_

I ran my hands down her smooth, silky, curvaceous body. My hands slipped to her calves, I wrapped then around my waist. "Please." Bella whimpered. I placed my erect cock at Bella hot centre. I gently pushed part of the way in. I stopped to let Bella get used to my size.

"Keep going. I love you. I trust you." Bella said. I gently pushed the rest of the way in and I stilled my actions. I really wanted to continue but I had to wait for Bella. Tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes.

"I am so sorry love." I said gently into her ear. Bella began to move her hips to tell me she wanted me to move. I pulled gently out of her not all the way. Then I thrust back into her. I set a pace and Bella began to meet each of my thrusts.

Bella's lips trailed down my neck I then pulled her face up to mine and I pressed my lips to hers I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and I let my tongue meet hers. I kept my pace while holding Bella to me.

I felt Bella's walls begin to tighten around me. "Harder. Please." Bella whimpered. I picked up my pace. I continuously thrust into her. I was almost at my climax and was Bella.

I felt Bella release around me and I followed soon after. I felt a small pressure in my shoulder. I noticed Bella had bitten into my flesh. That was kind of kinky. I rolled off Bella.

She then snuggled into my side. "I love you Edward." Bella whispered into my bare chest. "I love you too. Come on love we better go before it begins to rain." I said pulling Bella up.

I helped her get dressed. I crouched down and grabbed a wild flower and put it behind Bella's ear. "I love you Bella." I said as we began the short run back to the Volvo.

_**A Few Days Later. **_

Today we were graduating high school for the god knows how many times. The whole school along with parents we crammed into the school's auditorium. Jessica said Valedictorian speech. Which was interesting. It was about making mistakes and learning from them, as you grow older which will never happen for me.

Mr. Greene began calling names. He got to the Cs and began reading them out. "Ben Cheney." Mr. Greene called out and Ben walked onto stage to receive his diploma he pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked.

"Alice Cullen." Alice danced onto stage and shook Mr. Greene's hand and took her diploma from Ms. Cope and went to stand off the stage with everyone else who had received their diplomas. "Edward Cullen." I sighed and walked up on stage to receive my diploma and went to stand with Alice. "Is Bella going to trip?" I muttered quietly. Alice shook her head.

"Have more faith in her. She may surprise you." Alice said. I shook my head and looked over at Bella. We locked eyes and I smiled at her. "Emmett Cullen." Emmett bounded quickly onto the stage with loud footfalls. "Thank you!" He boomed and came to join Alice and I.

Mr. Greene flew through the list. "Jasper Hale." Mr. Greene called. Jasper walked on stage with a joyful probably from all the joyful emotions in the hall. "Rosalie Hale." Rosalie walked confidently on stage with a small smile on her face.

Mr. Greene finally made it to the Ss. "Isabella Swan." Bella walked quickly onto the stage to get her diploma she was watching her feet the entire time careful not to trip. Angela received her diploma. The last students were called then everyone threw their mortarboards into the air and watched the rain of yellow hats hit the ground.

High school was over for now. Well for a few years anyway before we began again in a few more years.

_**A/n: Hey the links for this story will be put up when I put up chapter 8 the start of the wedding. I will be starting the sequel to this story soon so help me with idea! Hannah and Donna xoxoxox**_


	7. I Don't Need To Know! Girls It's Time!

_**A/n: Hey this is Hannah and Donna with Chapter 7. Chapter 8 it is the wedding ceremony which you will get most likely Thursday. The wedding is split into 3 chapters because of all the songs. The links will be put up Thursday along with the wedding playlist. I started typing the sequel before. It is 1587 words at the moment that is chapter 1. Here is Chapter 7 of I Knew Then **_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Hannah owns most of the ideas for I Knew Then. Donna helped when I got stuck. **_

_**Chapter 7: I Don't Need To Know This! Girls It's Time**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

It was a day before my wedding I was finally marrying Bella after many years of waiting for her. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wanted to do an all guys hunting trip. I was suspicious of what they were actually going to do to me on said hunting trip.

I was saying goodbye to Bella, who was going to be having bonding time with Alice, Esme and Rosalie. "Bye love. I'll see you tomorrow at the alter." I said hugging her to me. "I'll be the one in white." She fired back teasingly.

Emmett then dragged me out of the room. We piled into Emmett's jeep and headed out to our favorite hunting spot. "So Eddie. Here's the thing." Emmett said once we had sat down on a few fallen logs. "What Emmett's trying to say is. How do I put this? When you want to be um intimate with a woman…" Carlisle began.

They. Were. Trying. To. Give. Me. The. Sex. Talk. Oh no way in hell. "Are you guys insane. I don't need any help that that area thank you very much." I scoffed. Emmett then blurted out what I prayed he would never say.

"Eddie and Bella nearly went all the way the other day but I walked in on them." Emmett blurted. Carlisle and Jasper looked at me in shock. I wasn't giving them details. What were they gossiping old women like Mrs. Newton?

"Yeah well so what. Just because I have morals doesn't mean that I am a prude. I think about being with Bella all the time." I said smugly looking at their stunned faces.

_**Bella Pov: **_

Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I were sitting in the Cullen family lounge giving each other manicures. "So Bella. When was your first kiss?" Rosalie asked. As Alice began on my nails.

I blushed. "I was seventeen. It was with Edward actually. It was the day he had taken me to the meadow where all our feelings were put out there. We had just run back to my truck. Well I was on Edward's back I had forgotten to close my eyes so I felt dizzy. He had gently placed me on the ground. He then said there was something he wanted to try he then took my face into his hands. He then hesitated to test himself to see if he was in control of the situation and then he kissed me." I said.

I blushed at my confession. "Aww. That is so cute." Alice sighed. Alice got bored so she decided that she would wax my eyebrows. That hurt like a bitch. "I have an idea let's prank the boys." Alice said.

We called Jacob and his friends. They arrived a little while later. They gave us what we needed and Jacob stayed behind to help out. This was going to be fun. We got dressed then pulled the shirts the boys gave us on.

A few minutes later we pulled the shirts off and rumpled our clothing and messed up our hair. Alice sent a cryptic voice message to the boys with us giggling and moaning into the phone. Now we wait.

_**Edward Pov: **_

I raced back home with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper flanking me. As soon as we made it inside I was hit with the most horrendous smell. Werewolves. Rosalie descended the stairs her hair was rumpled and so was her shirt. The werewolf stench was rolling off her in waves.

I looked over at Emmett he looked hurt. _Rosie? Cheating? Werewolf?_ His thoughts were filled with hurt and dismay. Alice descended the stairs looking the exact same as Rose. Jasper's thoughts were incoherent. Bella walked downstairs next. What shocked me was that she wasn't alone.

She had Jacob Black on her arm. Her shirt was inside out, her hair was rumpled as was her shirt and she was giggling. I saw red. I went to launch myself at Jacob to get him away from my fiancée. She was mine. I was hurt that she would do this to me.

Didn't that day we had in the meadow mean anything to her? I was very confused and hurt. Bella and Jacob were laughing. Bella stopped in her tracks as she saw me. I launched myself as Jacob but Carlisle stopped me. I struggled against his hold.

"Let me go!" I growled. The next thing that happened shocked us all. Alice, Bella and Rosalie began laughing hysterically. "Thanks Jacob you've been a great help. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." Bella said.

What I was confused as were Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. "Edward it was just a joke." Alice giggled. I looked over at Bella and she nodded. I was hurt and a little annoyed at them toying with our emotions like that.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! OUT OF THE HOUSE. YOU KNOW THAT THE BRIDE AND GROOM AREN'T ALLOWED TO SEE EACH OTHER THE DAY BEFORE AND THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!" Alice yelled and ushered Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I out the door.

Us guys hunted all night at some times we just chased the animals because we weren't allowed at home. The wedding was going to be held at our place. Outside in our backyard. We had to set up the gazebo for the wedding, which didn't take long.

Alice said we weren't allowed inside still. It was killing me not to see Bella. We had a few hours until the ceremony. We ran and set up all the seats for the guests that were going to be here.

We had found out that Jacob was only helping the girls out at pranking us. He had given up on trying to Bella to fall in love with him because Jacob and Leah had imprinted on each other the other day.

Bella still didn't know about it. They were going to tell her after the ceremony. Bella had invited Jacob to the ceremony and he called Esme last night asking if he could bring a plus one. Of course we had to let him. It would make Bella happy.

I was finally allowed to go inside to begin to get ready. I jumped into the shower to get the residue of the hunting and work for Alice I did. I grabbed a towel and walked into my room and began to dress into my tux. I was getting married in less than an hour and I couldn't wait.

_**A/n: Next chapter is the wedding. So it will be added on Thursday. I would add it tomorrow but it is my Mom's birthday and we are busy so it will be added on Thursday, thanks for reading. Hannah and Donna. **_


	8. Bells We're Up To Bat

_**A/N: Wedding chapter is finally up and split into 3 parts. The rest will be up next week. I have typed the first chap of the sequel. I have a short one shot I am working on. Will be put up soon. Enjoy. Donna and Hannah. The links for the wedding have been posted on Hannah's profile. You can check them out. **_

_**Chapter 8: Bells We're Up To Bat**_

_**Bella Pov**_:

Alice was doing my makeup while Rosalie was curling my hair. I felt a few small hairclips going into my hair when she was pulling bits and pieces up. Once Alice was finished with my makeup they helped me slip on my dress.

It was a perfect fit. Alice's long hair was half up half down while falling in curls down her shoulders. Angela one of my other bridesmaids hair was just falling in waves down her back secured with a white headband. Rosalie's long blonde hair was half up half down and in spiral curls.

"Bella, this is from Edward." Alice said handing me a small box. I lifted up the lid carefully and gasped. Nestled in the dark velvet was a locket. Not just any locket. It was the Cullen crest in a vintage or antique locket. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

Alice helped me put it on. It was gorgeous. I started crying then. "No crying Bella please you'll ruin your makeup." Alice whined. I tried to stop crying but I was so touched that he was giving me something that would tie me to all of the Cullens.

"Bella what did you get Edward?" Rosalie asked. I had pondered this for ages. I know Edward had his Cullen crest wristband but I talked to Carlisle and we decided to get Edward a Cullen crest ring made. It was going to be his wedding ring.

I pulled the box from my bag of necessities I needed for the weekend here. I opened it to show then the ring. "Wow. Is it going to be his wedding ring?" I nodded and carefully closed the lid and handed it to Alice to hold.

"Bells? We're up to bat." My Dad said handing me my white and blue bouquet. It had small white Roses and small blue flowers throughout. Alice, Angela and Rose were waiting at the door wearing midnight blue floor-length dresses with a small gem encrusted brooch in the middle of the bust.

They were holding their bouquets, which were similar to mine but had different small flowers. Alice had Edward's ring because she was my Maid Of Honor. The Wedding March began to play and Alice began her trek down the stairs. She made her exit to outside were the ceremony was being held.

I hadn't seen it so I was going to be the last one to see it. Angela went next. Then Rosalie went five seconds after. "Ready Bells?" My Dad asked. Rosalie turned the corner. I nodded. I was ready to begin my life with Edward.

My Father linked his arm with mine as we began to descend the stairs. As the aisle came into view the only thing I saw was Edward. He was standing up at the altar with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I grinned and I couldn't get down the aisle fast enough.

Once we reached the gazebo my Dad placed my hand into Edward's. My Dad went to sit in the front row. The ceremony began. "We are gathered here today…" Angela's Father began.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?" Mr. Weber spoke.

"I do." I spoke with declaration. I bought Edward hands up to my lips and kissed them.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?" Mr. Webber spoke to Edward.

"I do." He said victoriously.

"Bella and Edward have written their own vows. Bella would you please begin." Mr. Weber said. I nodded. The words just came to me.

"Edward, people spend their whole lives combing the Earth for their soulmate but they never find the person they are truly searching for. I never have to look again because I have found mine in you; you are all I need for my entire life and beyond. I met you my one true love my soulmate." I finished.

I squeezed Edward's hands. Edward squeezed me hand gently back. Mr. Weber then asked Edward to read his vows.

"Isabella, People talk about being soulmates that they comb the earth for but you came to me. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you." Edward spoke his voice full of love and adoration.

"Now that they have exchanged vows. Now is the time to exchange rings." Alice handed me Edward's ring. Emmett handed Edward mine. "Now Bella repeat after me. With this ring. I thee wed." Mr. Weber said.

I grabbed Edward left hand and hovered the ring over his finger so he could clearly see what was on the ring. "With this ring. I thee wed." I spoke and slipped it onto his finger.

Edward then took the gold band encrusted with small diamonds and held it to my ring finger and spoke; "With this ring I thee wed." As he said this he slipped it down my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." Mr. Weber declared. Edward gently took my face into his hands and leant down to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck. As we pulled away the guests burst into applause.

"I would like to introduce the new Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Mr. Weber spoke. Alice dragged me away from Edward to get into my super secret reception dress.

Alice pulled out my dress. It was a knee length strapless. I quickly pulled it on once I had help taking off my other one. Alice, Angela and Rosalie's reception dress was a halter sundress. It started off white on the ties. Then it went to a light aqua with sparkles. It then went to Midnight blue for most part. Then it went to the Aqua with the sparkles and it finished off white.

Alice fixed the silver heels on my feet. We all had the same heels. They were silver strappy stilettos, which buckled at the ankle.

Edward was waiting for me at the door ready to lead me into the reception. It was all blue and everyone was seated waiting for Edward and I. The wedding cake was four tier with blue and white flowers. Edward and I had to cut it and shove it into each other's mouth. Edward manfully swallowed his piece.

It was time for the customary husband and wife's first dance and then music began.

_**A/n: The wedding playlist will be posted with the next chapter at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for reading. **_


	9. Bells We're Up To Bat Continued

_**A/n: Hey this is the wedding reception part 1. Part 2 will be put up today also. Part 3 tomorrow then it will be the honeymoon. I have the playlist for chapter 9,10,11... The songs are in order of appearance. I took time finding songs that suited each dance. I was in love with quite a few of the songs. **_

_**These songs are chapter for chapter nine. **_

_**You and Me- Lifehouse**_

_**I Loved Her First- Heartland**_

_**Music Of My Heart- N' Sync and Gloria Estefan**_

_**My Wish- Rascal Flatts**_

_**Hero- Mariah Carey**_

_**Wind Beneath My Wings- Bette Midler**_

_**There You'll Be- Faith Hill**_

_**Chapter 9: Bells We're Up To Bat Continued. **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Edward pulled me onto the dance floor as Lifehouse's You and Me began.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Edward twirled us around the dance floor with everyone watching us. Ok Edward had to teach me to dace. It was fun leaning. Each time I would get a dance right with no mistakes Edward would reward me.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward said dipping me for a kiss. I responded immediately. Edward pulled me up from the dip. "I love you too Mr. Cullen." I said. We continued dancing around the beautifully decorated dance floor.

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The song we were dancing to was beautiful. It had so much meaning in such a simple song. Edward was singing the song softly into my ear. I smiled up at him. I was married to Edward Cullen it was something I couldn't believe.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Once the song finished Edward dramatically bowed. I had to laugh at that. I played along and curtseyed. The next song began. I looked over at my Dad who was talking to Sue Clearwater. "Go ahead." Edward said letting me go. I walked over to my Dad.

"Excuse me. May I borrow my Father for the Father/Daughter dance?" I asked holding out my hand to my father. He placed his hand in mine and we walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance.

I Loved Her First by Heartland is what I chose for the dance between my Dad and I.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

My Dad was always a quiet person. He didn't show his emotions much but when he did he tries to keep them under control. My Dad was happy his only daughter was married but he didn't want to let me go but he had to let me go and live my own life.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you?_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

"Love you Kid. You look stunning." Charlie said his voice was full of emotion. Charlie spun us around. He must have had dance lessons as well. "You look handsome Dad. Don't you clean up well." I teased.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"Don't be cheeky Isabella." He said jokingly.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

As the song ended I gave my Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He led me off the dance floor. I saw Edward leading Esme onto the dance floor.

_**Edward Pov: **_

"May I have this dance?" I said holding out my hand to Esme. He placed her hand into mine and I pulled her into my arms for our dance. I chose a song that represented how she had helped me over the years. It was how I appreciated her.

Music Of My Heart by N' Sync and Gloria Estefan

_You'll never know, what you've done for me _

_What your faith in me, has done for my soul _

_You'll never know the gift you've given me _

_I'll carry it with me, yeah yeah _

_Through the days ahead I'll think of days before _

_You made me hope for something better _

_And made me reach for something more _

We waltzed around the dance floor while Esme was sobbing at my song choice. Her mind was going a mile a minute and I couldn't catch a coherent thought at all from her.

_You taught me to run _

_You taught me to fly _

_Helped me to free the me inside _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_You opened my eyes _

_You opened the door _

_To something I've never known before _

_And your love, is the music of my heart _

_(Music of my heart) _

"Edward, the song is beautiful. I can't see why you chose it." Esme said confused.

"Esme I chose the song because it explains how you have helped me over the years and what you have done for me." I explained as I gently kissed my Mother's cheek.

_You were the one, always on my side _

_(Always on my side) _

_Always standing by _

_(Always standing by) _

_Seeing me through _

_You were the song that always made me sing _

_(Made me sing) _

_I'm singing this for you _

_Everywhere I go, I'll think of where I've been _

_And all of ones who knew me better then any _

_One ever will again _

_You taught me to run _

_You taught me to fly _

_Helped to free the me inside _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_You opened my eyes you opened the door _

_To something I've never known before _

_And your love, is the music of my heart _

_What you've taught me _

_Only your love could ever teach me _

_You got through when no one could reach me before _

_'Cause you always saw in me _

_All the best that I could be _

_It was you who set me free _

_You taught me to run _

_You taught me to fly _

_Helped me to free the me inside _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_You taught me to run _

_You taught me to fly _

_Helped me to free the me inside _

_(Me inside) Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_(Music of my heart) _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart _

_You opened my eyes _

_You opened the door _

_To something I've never known before _

_And your love, is the music of my heart _

_Music of my heart _

_Music of my heart _

_Is the music of my heart? _

Once the song was over. Esme and I walked off the dance floor Esme was very happy at the moment. Esme finally got to see me get married to my mate. Carlisle and Bella took to the dance floor I noticed the song as My Wish by Rascal Flatts.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything_,

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

Bella and Carlisle walked off the dance floor and Bella walked over to Emmett and asked him to dance to the song that begun to play.

_Bella Pov: _

"Thank you for the dance Carlisle." I gave him a gentle hug. I walked over to Emmett I held my hand out to him.

"Come on Emmy Bear come have a dance with your little sister." I said cheekily. Mariah Carey's song Hero came on over the speakers. Emmett pulled me to him and we began to slowly waltz around the dance floor.

"Bells you are a great dancer, did Eddie teach you?" Emmett asked teasingly. I nodded to him. "Yeah and each time I got a dance wrong he would reward me." I said. Emmett's mind must be going the wrong way. "Emmett he gave me chocolate. What do you think he gave me?" I laughed.

_There's a hero If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid of what you are _

_There's an answer if you reach into your soul _

_And the sorrow that you know will melt away _

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you _

"That was not funny Bella." Emmett pouted. My shoulders shook with laughter as we danced.

_It's a long road _

_When you face the world alone _

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold _

_You can find love If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt will disappear _

"Admit it, you think it was funny." I said. I loved teasing Emmett a change from him teasing Edward and I. I saw everyone watching Emmett and I dance. Edward was standing around talking to Charlie and Esme. Alice and Jasper were talking softly their heads close together. Rose was talking to Carlisle.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you _

"Emmy Bear you are one of my greatest heroes. Even if you do tease Edward and I constantly about our sex life or there lack of." I said. Even though Edward and I do have a sex life now.

_Lord knows ..._

_Dreams are hard to follow _

_But don't let anyone _

_Tear them away..._

"Aw thanks Bells." Emmett said twirling me around.

_Hold on there will be tomorrow _

_In time you'll find the way _

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

"Thank you for the dance Emmett. Oh and if you mention anything about Edward being a man finally after our honeymoon I will personally kill you. Thanks Emmett." I said walking over to where Jasper was. "Hey Jasper you having fun?" I asked.

"I am and congratulations little sis welcome to the family." Jasper said pulling me into a hug. I signaled to the band to start playing the next song someone then began the music to Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler.

"Come on Jasper one dance." I said dragging him with me. He let me of course I would have never been able to pull him myself. He put one of his hands on my waist and one in my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gripped his hand in mine.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

"Great song choice Bella. It is a beautiful song." Jasper said twirling us around. Jasper was daring he spun me out then he spun me back in. I was surprised I could do that without falling in my heels.

"Well the song is true. You are one of my heroes. There is Edward well you could call him my knight in a silver Volvo, you, Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie, Esme, Rose, Alice." I said. Jasper placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. He was my favorite calm brother. Emmett was my favorite fun brother.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_So high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings _

Once the song ended Jasper playfully bowed and I curtseyed. I saw Edward pull Alice onto the dance floor as There You'll Be by Faith Hill began to play. I went to go talk to Angela, Ben and Mike who was with Jessica.

I also saw Jacob and Leah here talking to Charlie and Sue.

_**Edward Pov: **_

"Thank you for making our wedding a great success Ali." I said hugging my sister. We began to dance to There You'll Be.

_When I think back_

_On these times_

_And the dreams_

_We left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause_

_I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back_

_On these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_Well you showed me_

_How it feels_

_To feel the sky_

_Within my reach_

_And I always_

_Will remember all_

_The strength you_

_Gave to me_

_Your love made me_

_Make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

"So when were going to tell me about the other day. Not that I wanted to get that mental image of my brother." Alice said. Oh God she knows that is kind of creepy. I shot a look at her to keep quiet about it.

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

"Oh get over it Edward it's natural. Next time I don't want mental pictures." She said too quietly for anyone else to hear.

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you_

_Now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_There you'll be_

"Go on dance with Rose. I know the song you chose was a little up in tempo but it will be fine. Put some dance moves in there." Alice said. I rolled my eyes at Alice and walked off the dance floor.

_**A/n: Chapter 10 will be posted once I edit all the writing and spelling. May take a few minutes. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Some Things Never Change

_**A/n: Here is chapter 10. Playlist: Hope you are enjoying the story. The sequel is in progress. Typing it out and all. Love Hannah and Donna. **_

_**You and Me- Lifehouse**_

_**I Loved Her First- Heartland**_

_**Music Of My Heart- N' Sync and Gloria Estefan**_

_**My Wish- Rascal Flatts**_

_**Hero- Mariah Carey**_

_**Wind Beneath My Wings- Bette Midler**_

_**There You'll Be- Faith Hill**_

_**Chapter 10: Some Things Never Change **_

_**Edward Pov: **_

I walked over to Rosalie. She was talking to Esme. I tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" I asked Rosalie as Somebody's Hero by Jamie O' Neal came on. It was a good country song.

Rosalie put her hand and we began to dance. We began to Tango with a bit of waltz thrown in there.

_She's never pulled anybody from a burning building_

_She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name_

_She's never hit a shot to win the game_

_She's never left her footprints on the moon_

_She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world, _

_No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee_

_A little kiss is all she needs_

_The keeper of the cheerios_

_The voice that brings Snow White to life_

_Bedtime stories every night_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

_She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver_

_But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver_

_For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown_

_Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition_

_But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her_

_But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face_

"Come on Edward put some moves in it!" Alice yelled from across the room. I spun Rosalie out quickly then back in and caught her in a dip. "Is that what you mean Alice?" I called back.

I heard laughter around the room as we continued dancing.

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress_

_She gave her wings to leave the nest_

_It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by_

_Looks back into her mother's eyes_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

_Thirty years have flown right past_

_Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs_

_Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that_

_Oh, but she already is_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair_

_She runs a brush through her silver hair_

_The envy of the nursing home_

_She drops by every afternoon_

_Feeds her mama with a spoon_

_And that smile lets her know_

_Her mother's smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

As the song finished I dipped Rosalie then pulled her into a hug. "That was fun." I stated as we walked off the dance floor. Slow Down Sister by Lady Antebellum began to play.

Emmett and Alice were doing some random dance to this song.

_Slow down sister cause I just can't love ya_

_But I just can't get you off my mind_

_I ain't your fool, I'm not falling_

_I'm not falling in love with you_

_I play by my rules_

_And believe me_

_You don't want me too close to you_

_And even though you look so fine_

_I've been on this broken road one too many times_

_So slow down sister cause I just can't love ya_

_But I just can't get you off my mind_

_Oh and Lord knows I need ya_

_But I just don't want to_

_Put this rusted heart upon the line_

_I've heard people say_

_That I'm crazy_

_That I'm crazy for avoiding you_

_But honey I got my freedom_

_And my reasons_

_All the reasons for what I do_

_But that last kiss just did me in_

_And I don't wanna look at you as something_

_More than a friend_

_So slow down sister cause I just can't love ya_

_But I just can't get you off my mind_

_Oh and Lord knows I need ya_

_But I just don't want to_

_Put this rusted heart upon the line_

"Hey Love you enjoying Alice and Emmett's performance?" I said pulling Bella into my arms and rested my head on her shoulder as everyone watched Alice and Emmett. Emmett then spun Alice round in circles quickly. Then he stopped as the words 'Slow down sister' were sung.

_Oh slow down sister_

_I've got to make you mine_

_Oh all I'm asking for is just a little time_

_A little more time_

_So slow down sister cause I just can't love ya_

_But I just can't get you off my mind_

_Oh and Lord knows I need ya_

_But I just don't want to_

_Put this rusted heart upon the line_

Jasper and Rosalie began to slow dance on the dance floor to Britt Nicole's Feel The Light.

_Today today you wanna run away now _

_You break try to keep it together _

_Love, love is all you need_

_You're a queen yet you've never know it_

_Life has come and left you blinded _

_Stole your smile and left you cryin_

_It's now you fault but_

_shame is all you got now _

It was nice to see Jasper and Rosalie getting along. Rosalie was wasn't being her vain self so Jasper could finally be relaxed and calm and enjoy himself. Bella began humming the song. I wanted her to sing because I had never heard her sing before. I had Bella wrapped up in my arms and I swayed us gently from side to side along to the music.

_Your heart is tangled up in silence_

_It's time to let go and feel the light _

_You'll find you're not alone _

_I know it's easier to hide _

_but you gotta let go and feel the light_

_Let go and feel the light _

_Be brave, brave _

_Waters all around you_

_I'll stay try to keep you from_

_sinking down_

_Love, love is on your side _

_It's stronger then you'll ever know _

_So many years of quiet_

_Building up like a fire inside_

_your minds a war_

_get out, get out and live for more_

_There's so much more_

_Live for moreeee_

_Your heart is tangled up in silence_

_It's time to let go and feel the light _

_You'll find you're not alone _

_I know it's easier to hide _

_but you gotta let go and feel the light_

_Let go and feel the light_

_Be brave, brave waters all around you _

_I'll stay try to keep you from _

_sinking down_

Jasper then walked up to the band equipment and set up a few things. We had to perform now. Emmett and I walked up to join Jasper. I grabbed one of the electric guitars while Emmett grabbed the other. Jasper was at the microphone.

"Are you guys ready for some Summer Nights?" Jasper said in his Texan accent. One of the band members played the drums. Jasper began to sing Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Its summer nights, babe!_

_Woo! Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Come on ladies, it's time to pop that top_

_And fellas, I know you're ready to rock_

_We went crazy cooped all winter long_

_And school is out, so let's get it on_

_Flip flop tans and some white sand, I know the perfect spot_

_Well, the sunset better set soon_

_So we can get in the mood_

_Things start getting all heated up_

_When it starts getting cool, yeah_

_Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_A-come on, oh yeah, yeah_

Jasper sent a wink out to Alice. This song was interesting. Bella was watching us play the song. She was standing with Alice, Angela and Rose. I kept playing the guitar.

_Now fellas, you better watch your step_

_Don't let them teeny French bikinis make you lose your breath_

_Back to the ladies, y'all keep doing y'all's thang_

_'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream_

_The sun is getting low, there it goes_

_Here we go, here comes the moon, yeah_

_Things start getting all heated up_

_When it starts getting cool, yeah_

_Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

Emmett and I did a small guitar solo. Ok we were showing off a bit. It didn't take us long to learn how to play the guitar we could pick it up quickly. Jasper was counting out the beats in his head to know when to come in singing.

_It's a party down in Padre_

_Big bonfire on the beach_

_It's Coronas in Daytona y'all_

_Where it's wild and it's free_

Everyone around us was clapping along with the beat. I stopped playing for a few seconds and just let the drum beat come through and also the bass. Then Emmett and began to play again.

_Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_A-come on_

_Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_Yeah, oh, are you ready?_

_Are you ready? Are you ready?_

_For some summer nights_

_Yeah baby_

_Summer nights!_

_It's summer nights_

_Come on!_

As the song finished I looked over at Emmett and we began to laugh I really should do this with them more often.

Bella and Alice walked over to the microphones. Bella looked terrified. Alice shooed us off stage. Bella went over to the microphone where Jasper was before. A backing track began to play.

Bella opened her mouth to sing. I had never heard Bella sing before. When she did she had the voice of an angel.

_Oooh_

_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night_

_Without holding me without holding me tight_

_I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams_

_And then wakes up thinking just of me_

_Spent time on my own_

_Spent time being free_

_Now I just wanna be_

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_Oooh_

_I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again_

_Even though it's been a minute since they last did_

_Want someone who loves love songs_

_And dedicates them to me ooh_

_And two loving arms never out of reach_

_Been fine all alone_

_Did fine being free_

_This time I wanna be_

_This time I wanna be_

Alice was singing backup so Bella wouldn't be too nervous. I was so mesmerized by Bella's voice. I just stared as it flowed out across the dance floor. I wanted her to sing forever so I could hear it nonstop over and over again and again. Put it on repeat. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my entire existence.

_Overloved Overloved_

_Over needed over needed_

_Over wanted oooh_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved Overloved_

_Over dreamed of over dreamed of_

_Over cared about (Oooh)_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet_

_Want someone who's there to share their world with me oh baby_

_I've been too lonely for too many nights_

_This time I need someone here in my life_

_This time I want someone holding me tight_

_Been under kissed, under touched_

_Now I just wanna be_

Bella was staring into my eyes the entire time. She looked nervous about singing to a crowd. As she got into the song she grew more confident. This song had some great meaning. It was about Bella wanting to more loved. I just hoped she knew that I gave her most of the things the song was asking for.

_Overloved Overloved_

_Over needed over needed_

_Over wanted over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved Overloved_

_Over dreamed of over dreamed of dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything (I would give everything I would give up everything)_

_I'd give anything to be Overloved_

_Oooohh Overloved _

_I just wanna be_

_Overloved_

_By someone who's over in love with me_

_Over kissed over touched over missed_

_Overloved_

Bella dragged out the final note. I stood there shocked. I walked over to Bella. "Love why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I asked pulling Bella into my arms. She looked down and blushed.

"I really can't. Alice dared me to sing a song. I didn't want to actually." Bella admitted. I pulled her into my arms. "Well I was absolutely mesmerized by your singing it was absolutely beautiful." I told her honestly. She blushed a deeper red.

_To kiss and tell_

_It's just not my style_

_But the night is young_

_And it's been awhile_

I started to laugh at one of Bella's song choices. Alice grabbed Bella and they we dancing around the dance floor. Some of our other guests went to join them. Tanya tried to get me to dance with her. Bella saw my discomfort and pulled me along where her and Alice were.

_And she broke my heart_

_Broke it right in two_

_And it's fixing time_

_But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to_

_Find, find somebody new_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_

_Don't wanna go too far_

_Just to take it slow_

_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_It's that moment when_

_You start closing in_

_First you're holding back_

_Then surrendering_

Alice, Bella and I were dancing randomly. When the song said kiss a girl I would kiss Bella then Alice would kiss her cheek. It was fun. Never had I had this much fun with my family.

_It can start a fire_

_Light up the sky_

_Such a simple thing_

_Do you wanna try?_

_Are you ready to_

_Say goodbye_

_To all these blues?_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_

_Don't wanna go too far_

_Just to take it slow_

_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_'Cause, baby, tonight_

_It could turn into the rest of our lives_

_Oh yeah_

_Are you ready?_

_(Are you ready?)_

_Are you ready_

_(Are you ready)_

_To cross that line?_

_Put your lips on mine_

_Ooh, put your lips on mine, baby_

_Do you wanna try?_

_Are you ready to_

_Say goodbye_

_To all these blues?_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic, baby_

_Don't wanna go too far_

_Just to take it slow_

_Don't want you to be lonely_

_I shouldn't be lonely_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_

_Don't wanna go too far_

_Just to take it slow_

_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

Bella placed a loud kiss on my lips and continued dancing playfully with Alice.

_I said I wanna kiss a girl_

_Whoa ho, whoa ho_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_I wanna make a little magic_

_Out under the moonlight_

_Ooh I wanna kiss you now_

"Alright everyone grab a partner this a romantic song to share with someone you deeply care about." Alice said grabbing the microphone then going over to Jasper. I pulled Bella into my arms as the song began.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_

_That I would do anything for you_

_The first time you touched my face I felt_

_What I had never felt with anyone else_

_I wanna give back what you've given to me_

_And I wanna witness all of your dreams_

_Now that you've shown me who I really am_

_I wanna be more than just your man_

We danced closely at all times. I saw Charlie dancing with Sue. Jacob dancing with Leah. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. Angela and Ben. Renee and Phil. The song was romantic. We were so close but not as close as we were that day in the meadow. We slow danced to I Wanna Be Your Everything by Keith Urban.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_

_And be the hand that lifts your veil_

_And be the moon that moves your tides_

_The sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the wheel that never rusts_

_And be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more I wanna be your everything_

_When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see_

_And when it gets dark you can reach out to me_

_I'll cherish your words_

_And I'd finish your thoughts_

_And I'll be your compass baby when you get lost_

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_

_And be the hand that lifts your veil_

_Be the moon that moves your tides_

_The sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the wheel that never rusts_

_Be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more I wanna be your everything_

_I'll be the wheel that never rusts_

_And be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more I wanna be your everything_

_I wanna be your everything _

_I wanna be your everything_

"You are my everything. Mrs. Cullen." I said lowering my lips to Bella's.

_**A/n: Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow. Last chapter of the wedding then the honeymoon. Donna and Hannah xoxoxo**_


	11. Sweet Thing

_**A/n: Last chapter of the wedding. Chapter 12 is the honeymoon. There are 21 or 22 chapters in the story and the sequel is going to be 10 chapters I have typed up to chapter 5. Playlist for this chapter. **_

_**Sweet Thing- Keith Urban**_

_**Put You In A Song- Keith Urban**_

_**Till I See You Again- Jim Brickman ft Mark Schultz**_

_**Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars**_

_**You- Rascal Flatts**_

_**Chapter 11: Sweet Thing**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Edward and I were sitting down watching everyone dance to Keith Urban's Sweet Thing.

_When I picked you up for our first date baby_

_Well, your pretty blue eyes, they were drivin' me crazy_

_And the tiny little thought that was so amazing_

_is they were lookin at me._

_I held open the car door for you then you climbed_

_inside and slid on over_

_To the other side.. I thought my, oh my.._

_Sweet thing_

_The moon is high and the night is young_

_Come on and meet me_

_In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree_

_It's a good thing and I'm wishin_

_C'mon sweet thing_

_Won't you climb on out of your window_

_while the world is sleepin_

_Cause you know I need you_

_and there's no way I'll be leavin_

_till we're kissing on the porch swing_

_oh my little sweet thing_

_Yeah I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow_

_But I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow_

_Uncle Jake's Mustang, it's his favorite car_

_and so I can't stay long.._

_Standin here feeling like a love struck Romeo_

_All I wanna do is hold you close and steal a little_

_more time, is that such a crime?_

_Sweet thing_

_The moon is high and the night is young_

_Come on and meet me_

_In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree_

_It's a good thing and I'm wishin_

_C'mon sweet thing_

_Won't you climb on out of your window_

_while the world is sleepin_

_Cause you know I need you_

_and there's no way I'll be leavin_

_till we're kissing on the porch swing_

_oh my little sweet thing_

_Sweet thing, sweet thing.._

_Oh my sweet thing_

_The moon is high and the night is young_

_Come on and meet me_

_In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree_

_It's a good thing and tell me I'm not dreamin_

_C'mon sweet thing_

_Won't you climb on out of your window_

_while the world is sleepin_

_Cause you know I need you_

_and there's no way I'll be leavin_

_till we're kissing on the porch swing_

_oh my little sweet thing_

"Edward where are we going for our honeymoon?" I asked curiously. Edward was being very secretive about this piece of information.

_oh c'mon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing.._

_yeah, c'mon now a little now.._

_do do do do doo do do do do do do_

_oh my little sweet thing, yes you are_

_do do do do doo do do do do do do_

"Nope, I'm not saying anything." Edward said smirking. He stood up and held out his hand for a dance. I placed my hand in his. I really wanted to know where we were spending our honeymoon where we would be all alone. That sounded good right now.

_Well here you come again and you're lookin' so fine_

_You don't notice me but it's alright_

_I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday_

_Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true_

_But it's still not enough for how I feel about you_

_I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove_

Oh Put You In A Song by Keith Urban which Edward chose. Well he already had been playing my lullaby in his car.

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_

_And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out_

_I love this girl oh_

_If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be_

_Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me_

_You'd be right where you belong_

_I wanna put you in a song, oh oh oh_

_Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes_

_The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight_

_It'd be so easy I'd just write it from my heart_

'_Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me_

_Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be_

_Stuck in my head all day_

'_Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are_

"You are always in my head." Edward said twirling me around. I playfully slapped his shoulder. He could be so cheesy sometimes it was very cute. He knew just what to say to make me happy.

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_

_And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out_

_I love this girl_

_If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be_

_Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me_

_You'd be right where you belong_

_I wanna put you in a song_

_And if I get it right everybody'd be singing along yeah_

_And when they see you on the street they'll say_

_Hey ain't you the girl in that song_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_

_And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out_

_I'm in love with this girl_

_Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times_

_Imagine for a moment that you're all mine_

_Every night I'd drive you home_

_If I could put you in a_

_Let me put you in a song_

_Let me put you in a song_

_Oh a pretty little song about you baby_

"Bella. I'll be back in a minute." Edward said kissing my forehead. I saw him walk over to the piano. He sat down and began to play an introduction to a song then he began to sing.

_The Holy voices speaking, words I can't recall_

_And I do still believe if I believe in anything at all_

_All you hear in me and all you hear_

_I thought I saw you walking down my street yesterday_

_I thought I heard your voice though I could not hear _

_Just what you say and I am waiting_

_And I'm waiting here for you_

_I am whispering your name_

_I am telling to the wind_

_Your love has brought me here_

_Till I see you again_

_I am opening the door _

I was always comfortable sitting with Edward at the piano so I walked over and sat down on the bench next to him, which he and the band played. I snuggled into Edward's side as he played.

_I will let this moment in_

_Your love will find me here_

_'Till I see you again_

_And I can still remember as I write down these words_

_The music in your voice and the silence of the universe_

_And I am singing_

_Now I'm singing here for you_

I sang along with Edward the lyrics were on the sheet music. Our voices rang out mixing together beautifully.

_I am whispering your name_

_I am telling to the wind_

_Your love has brought me here_

_'Till I see you again_

_I am opening the door_

_I will let this moment in_

_Your love will find me here_

_'Till I see you again..._

_I am whispering your name_

_I am telling to the wind_

_Your love will brought me here_

_'Till I see you again_

_I am opening the door_

_I will let this moment in_

_Your love can find me here_

_'Till I see you again_

Edward finished playing the song and pulled me off the bench and into his arms. "Em, Jazz remember the song we planned. Get up here. Bella go sit with Alice and Rose this song is for you three." Edward said. I walked over to where Alice and Rose were.

"Do you know what they are doing?" I asked as the music started. Alice shrugged. She knew of course she did she knows everything…. Oh god she knows about the meadow.

_**Jasper:**_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_**Emmett:**_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

**Edward:**

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_**Edward, Emmett, Jasper. **_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_**Emmett:**_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Edward:

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_**Jasper:**_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_**Edward, Emmett, Jasper. **_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Once Edward, Emmett and Jasper finished the song Alice, Rose and I ran up to the stage. I couldn't get to Edward faster. "The night is nearly over Bella. There is one more song then we can go if we want to." Edward said into my ear as he led me onto the dance floor.

A song began to play which I recognized as You by Rascal Flatts.

_Every road that _

_I've been down _

_The only truth that _

_I have found _

_There's only one thing _

_I can't live without _

_You _

"We'll say goodbye to everyone after this song ok love." Edward said into my ear as we danced around the dance floor with everyone else. Edward twirled me around and we switched partners. I ended up with Emmett. Edward danced with Rose.

_I was searching _

_For something I thought _

_I would never find _

_Losing my mind _

_In and out of bad love _

_I thought I was born to lose _

_Then came you _

_I thought I knew what the real _

_Thing was _

_But nothing shakes me like _

_Your love does _

_I've been hypnotized _

_Now I realize _

"Hey lil sis you ready for your honeymoon?" Emmett said suggestively. I rolled my eyes but nodded. He didn't already know what Edward and I had already done what he was implying.

_Every road that _

_I've been down _

_The only truth that _

_I have found _

_There's only one thing _

_I can't live without _

_You _

Emmett then spun me into Jasper's arms. Alice was dancing with Edward and Rosalie was dancing with Emmett. "Are you having a good time Jasper?" I asked as we danced around the room. "Absolutely. You look stunning Bella." Jasper complimented and I blushed.

"You can thank Alice she did most of the work. While Rose did my hair." I said as we continued to dance. "No Bella it's all you. You have the natural beauty." Jasper said.

_Every time I get lost _

_In a temperamental mood _

_You still stay cool _

_Just when I think that this _

_Life's about to drive me insane _

_You take the reins _

_Every time I feel I'm drifting _

_Off course _

_You're my compass, you're _

_My one true north _

_In a mixed up world _

_You make sense to me girl _

Jasper spun me back into Edward's arms. "Hello, love." Edward said. I hugged him to me. I loved dancing with my new brothers but all I wanted was to stay in Edward's arms forever.

_Every road that _

_I've been down _

_The only truth that _

_I have found _

_There's only one thing _

_I can't live without _

_You _

_Yeah, every road girl _

_Leads me to you _

_And baby, that's all I need _

_To know _

_Every road that _

_I've been down _

_The only truth that _

_I have found _

_There's only one thing _

_I can't live without _

_You _

_Every road that _

_I've been down _

_The only truth that _

_I have found _

_There's only one thing _

_I can't live without _

_You _

_Every road that I've been _

_Down in my life _

_Every time I feel I'm taking off _

_Every road that I've been _

_Down in my life _

_Every road, girl, leads _

_Me to you _

_Yes it did, yes it did _

_Every road girl _

_Every road leads me to you_

Once the song ended we made our way over to Carlisle, Charlie, Esme and Sue. I saw Jacob and Leah also walking over. Wait! They were holding hands! This was new. "We are going to head off. We wanted to say goodbye." Edward said clutching onto my hand.

"Hey Jake. When did this happen?" I asked when Jake and Leah made there was to where we were standing.

"The other day. We kind of imprinted on each other." He said quietly so the Charlie couldn't hear. Well that was unexpected. I smiled and let go of Edward's hand and hugged Jake then I hugged Leah.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose all came over to say goodbye. I hugged them all. I went over to my Dad. "Bye Daddy. I'll call you when we get back." I said hugging Charlie tightly.

Edward shook my Dad's hand and promised to keep me safe and out of the emergency room. I had to roll my eyes at that. Well that wasn't something I could promise to anybody when I was the klutz that I have been for a long time.

We took Edward's Vanquish. _"I love you."_ Edward said holding my hand as we drove down the highway. _"That's why we're here."_ I said squeezing Edward's hand.

_**A/n: Next update Thursday! Thanks for reading. Donna and Hannah xoxoxoxo**_


	12. Round Two?

_**A/n: Hey I know I said Thursday for next update but I'm feeling nice today. This is the first honeymoon chapter. So thank you for reading and reviewing and telling me what you think it means a lot. Thanks Hannah and Donna xoxoxo **_

_**Chapter 12: Round Two? **_

_**Bella Pov:**_

As we drove towards the airport I was still wondering where we were going for our honeymoon. We checked in at the airport. An hour later we were sitting around waiting for our flight to begin to board. "Flight 3118 to Rio De Janeiro is now boarding at gate 3. Flight 3118 to Rio De Janeiro is now boarding at gate 3." A monotone voice squawked over the intercom.

I saw Edward getting up. "Come on love we don't want to miss our flight." Edward said holding out his hand. I took it and we handed our boarding passes and we boarded the plane. We were in first class no doubt about that.

"We are going to Rio?" I asked as we sat down on the plane. I was still in my reception wedding dress. I was getting a few looks. "Just a stop along the way." Edward said but that was all he said about the subject.

The flight was long and tiring. There was a long stretch Limousine waiting for Edward and I to take us to our next destination. After a two-hour Limo ride we were dropped off at the docks? Our luggage was unloaded then the limo drove off.

Edward picked up our suitcases and carried them to a boat. Edward put the suitcases into the boat and then he helped me into the boat. "Ok now you have to tell me. Where are we going?" I asked.

Edward started up the boat and began our trip to the unknown destination. "Bella I'll tell you when we get there." Edward said with a grin on his face. I glared at him. I hated being out of the loop.

About ten minutes later of meaningless conversation. Edward finally told me where we were going.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." I was shocked Esme had an island? Edward stopped the boat at the dock and stepped lightly off the boat at secured it so it wouldn't float away. Then he took my hand and lifted me off the boat and safely onto the docks.

The sand on the beach was bone white in the moonlight. It was a full moon the moon made a ray of light over the ocean where the waves rippled against the shore. The palm trees blew in the breeze as I took in the scenery around me.

Edward grabbed our suitcases into one hand and with the other he grabbed my hand and led me to the big white house that I hadn't noticed before it was like it appeared out of no where.

Edward unlocked the door and pushed it open. The inside of the house reminded me of the Cullen home back in Forks. It was designed the same but had a few differences. Edward led me into a big white and blue bedroom. It had a hug bed dominating the middle of the room. I could just imagine what I could do to Edward on this bed.

I felt my body flushing. One the right side of the room there was a door most likely leading to the bathroom. Edward placed my suitcase onto one dresser and placed his on the other one. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind me.

"Hmm Bella would you like to have a midnight swim with me?" Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered at the thought. I nodded and he released me from his grasp. "I'll meet you in the water. Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen." He spoke into my ear and then he continued to the sliding door that led to the beach.

I saw him slid off his suit jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Then I saw him move his hands to the front of his button up shirt. I made my way to the bathroom and I looked into the mirror. I saw that my face was flushed my eyes were bright with excitement. I pulled the clips out of my hair and all the curls that were held up spilled out.

I ran my hands through my hair to loosen the knots. I took a deep breath and unzipped my dress. It pooled at my ankles. I was left in my lacy ivory strapless bra with embroidery blue flowers all over it. Also with the matching thong.

I slipped off the silver sandals what Alice put me in before we left. I walked out the door which Edward walked out just moments ago. I walked down to the water feeling the soft sand beneath my feet.

I reached behind me and undid the clasp on my bra and let it drop onto the fine sand. I saw Edward standing waist deep facing away from me. I slipped off the thong and continued my way into the water.

The water was very warm like bath water. I walked slowly through the water. Once I had reached Edward I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself to him. He turned around to face me.

"It's beautiful." I whispered looking at the moon up ahead which glowed to give us a faint glow how a candle would. "It wouldn't say that not with you standing here in comparison." Edward said lifting up my head as he leant down to press his lips to mine.

He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened up my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in and began to explore. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist holding me to him. Edward's long hard member pressed up against my core.

I moaned into his mouth that was all it took then we were out of the water and he had placed me onto the large bed. I looked around startled. Edward crawled on top of me and pressed his lips urgently against mine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist again because they had been disconnected from him when he had run us into the bedroom. With enough coaxing Edward slipped into me. "Oh my god." I moaned at the contact.

Edward began to thrust in and out of me quickly. I bit into Edward's shoulder as I felt my walls tighten around. "Ed-Eddwarrd. Fuck. Harder." I got out through the moans that I just got out in my lust-induced haze.

"Bella. Fuck. I'm going to… Fuck." Edward groaned as we reached our climax in time with each other. Edward collapsed lightly onto me careful not to crush me with his weight.

"Love you ready for round two?" Edward teased. That got my attention. Edward was already inside me. We were going to have one long night.

_**A/n: Thursday. Ok tomorrow or Thursday I guess it depends on how much I'm typing. I'm going to give a little teaser for the sequel. **_

_**I was walking ahead of Alice. What I saw shocked the life out of me...**_


	13. Who Ever Knew It Could Be Like This?

_**A/N: Sorry chapter would have been up earlier but I have been out all day. I went to go see the new movie Burlesque that stars Christina A, Cher and the one Twilight star Cam who plays James. In my opinion the movie was fabulous. But Jack (James) wears too much eyeliner. He even does a kind of nude scene. It was so funny. I loved it Anyway here is the chapter.**_

_**Chapter 13: Who Ever Knew It Could Be Like This? **_

_**Edward Pov: **_

How many rounds was that? Three I lost count. Bella had me hooked she was my drug. She was asleep like the dead. I smiled down at my wife. She snuggled into my side. I ran my fingers through her hair.

My cell phone began to vibrate on the drawers. I pulled on a pair of Khaki shorts and went to answer my phone. I slipped out of the room so I wouldn't disturb Bella. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the I.D "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You never gave me details about the time that you and Bella had sex that time in the meadow!" Alice screeched into the phone.

"Alice can you keep it down. Bella is asleep. We didn't tell you because you would be prying into our business. You'll only embarrass her." I snapped. I walked into the lounge and sat down on one of the soft white leather couches.

"Well I'm sorry. Well how was it?" Alice asked. I didn't want to answer any of her questions so I hung up on her. I sighed and looked at the time on my phone it said it was two am. I had enough time to go for a quick hunt to keep me satiated for a few days.

I wrote Bella a quick note telling her where I was so she wouldn't worry. I placed it on my pillow and walked over to the docks and started up the boat and began the ride to the mainland. Once I had docked I ran at inhuman speed deep into the forest to find my prey.

My senses came across a variety of native animals. I had hunted a Jaguar, a Bush Dog and a Crab Eating Fox. Once I had finished hunting I had made my way back to the docks. I drove the boat quickly back to the island.

It was seven in the morning. I found Bella lying on the couch with a light sheen of sweat covering her face. I lifted her carefully onto my lap she was startled awake. She relaxed when she had noticed it was just me.

"Hello Love. What are you doing out here?" I asked worriedly. What was wrong? I started to panic. "It got too hot in there. When I woke up you weren't there so I came out here to wait for you once I had read your note." Bella said.

Bella was facing me then she straddled my lap. She pressed her lips to mine eagerly. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me as I assaulted her neck with my lips. Bella moved backwards to lie down but instead we fell off the couch. I look at her startled face then we burst into laughter.

"Come on love. Do you want to shower while I make you breakfast?" I asked Bella pulling her to her feet. "Well it's not breakfast I want right now. How about you join me for a shower and I'll have breakfast after." Bella said suggestively. All I heard was shower and join me.

I pulled Bella into my arms and ran into the master bedroom's bathroom. I turned on the shower and helped Bella take off the lacey tank top and matching boy shorts off which she must have put on when she had woken up.

She tore my shirt off my shoulders and got my shorts off in seconds. "So you going commando?" Bella said staring lustfully. I pulled her into the shower with me and as the water cascaded over us I pushed my long, thick cock into her hot, moist core. I pushed Bella gently into the tile wall.

I thrust in and out of her as the water pounded over us in time with my thrusts and Bella's steady yet almost erratic heartbeat. "Edward. Mmmm. Harder. Shit." Bella moaned. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I thrust into her at a different angle. Bella's heels dug into my ass to try push me into her further.

Bella wall began to tighten around my cock. Her lips were attached to mine while thrusting her tongue in and out of my mouth in a steady rhythm.

I felt my release nearing closer after each thrust into her warm moist heat. "Fuck Bella. Almost there. Don't think I can hold. On." I groaned out as I held my arms against the tile wall as I released into Bella. I felt her release pulse around my member. I pulled out of her.

"Come on Bella let me wash you." I said. I grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I massaged the shampoo gently into Bella's scalp. She leaned back into me. I helped her rinse it out of her hair then I rubbed a bit of conditioner into her wet silky mahogany locks.

I grabbed her Freesia body wash and shower sponge and lathered her body in the floral body wash. I inhaled the scent. I helped her rinse off. Her hair and body was now her usual intoxicating scent.

Bella turned around and washed my body. I loved her hands all over my body. She was dangerously close to my now erect member. She knelt down and took me full into her mouth what she couldn't fit she clasped her hand.

"Fuck. Bella." I hissed. Her tongue ran across the tip as she sucked gently. She ran her teeth up the entire length. I held her head still as she bought me to my release.

"Fuck Bella. Now it's my turn." I said I turning off the shower and wrapping Bella in a towel and I wrapped one around my waist. We forgot about breakfast but we were a little too occupied.

We spent most of the day in the bedroom only coming out when Bella had to eat but then we were back into it. I think we put Rose and Emmett to shame how many times we have gone at it now.

Well Bella has released a monster in me and it's not going anywhere anytime soon.

_**A/n: Next chapter up Monday. Will be getting closer to someone getting a little revenge. That's all I'm saying I don't want to give away too much. Love Hannah. Donna says hey to she's just busy lately... **_


	14. Well That Was Unexpected

_**A/n: Hey this is Hannah again with chapter 14. This chapter is leading up to the big revenge. Enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 14: Well That Was Unexpected. **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Edward and I were relaxing in bed when a wave of nausea crashed over me. I pulled Edward's arms off me quickly and sprinted to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach.

I groaned. This was just great. Edward had followed me and was holding my hair back while I threw up. "You ok love?" Edward said cradling me to his chest. He rocked us gently back and forward. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yeah I'm fine it must have been something I ate." I whispered. I stood up and went to my suitcase and grabbed my toothbrush. I brushed the bitter taste out of my mouth. Edward had a pensive look on his face. "I'm fine it must have been something I ate. There is nothing to worry about." I said soothingly.

I was sitting between Edward's legs while he massaged my back. He began kissing my neck. I turned around and kissed him. Another waved of nausea crashed over me yet again.

I jumped off the bed and ran back to the bathroom. This was perfect what a way to kill the mood. "Love I want you to see a doctor. Please." Edward said holding back my hair. I knew then that I would never win against Edward.

I nodded. An hour later we were sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting to be called in. I was gripping Edward's hand I was presuming the worst. "Mrs. Cullen?" A doctor called. Edward and I stood up and walked over to the female doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brandon. What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Brandon asked. Brandon? Wasn't that Alice's last name when she was human? Edward was looking at me. Was I suppose to be saying something? Oh right whoops.

"Um well I have been nauseous a little bit this morning. My husband here started to really worry so he dragged me here." I said. I saw the doctor nodding. I was looking at her features she was petite she had the same dark hair as Alice with ice blue eyes. I gave up she could be a descendant of Alice but if she was we would never know.

"Ok I'm going to be asking you some personal questions um would you like your husband to stay?" Dr. Brandon asked. Edward looked at me asking me if I wanted him to stay. "You can stay." I finally said.

"Ok, when was your last period?" She asked looking at me carefully. I started calculating in my head. Oh I had sex with Edward before the wedding. "I can't remember." I said honestly. She asked a few more questions about family background health problems and all these other questions.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, I'll give you a blood test to rule out anything major alright?" She asked. I nodded dumbly. Dr. Brandon stepped out of the room. "Edward? What if I could be pregnant?" I whispered. Edward sat there stunned. I saw his lips twitching slightly.

"I don't know Bella. I want a child especially with you." Edward said turning to face me. He held my hands up to his face and kissed them. "But I don't know, I heard vampires can never have kids." Edward continued.

Dr. Brandon quickly took a blood sample and took it to the lab. We sat in the small office for twenty minutes waiting for the results. It was a nail biting experience. I memorized the patterns on the ceiling. On each ceiling tile there was two hundred and nine dots. Why not two hundred and ten? I thought to myself.

Dr. Brandon stepped into the room then. Edward's lips twitched into a smile. Stupid mind reading vampire. Finding out news before me. I thought darkly. "Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It seems that you are roughly four weeks pregnant." Dr. Brandon said. Wait four weeks? That is impossible. Wait I'm pregnant?

"Wow um thank you." I said shocked. I was prescribed prenatal vitamins then we could leave. I was shocked but four weeks? The first time we had sex was almost two weeks ago. This was strange.

"Bella I don't get it either. I'll book us a flight home so we can talk to Carlisle." Edward said as we walked to the rental car Edward got. We took the boat back to Isle Esme. Edward quickly packed our suitcases and piled them into the boat then we sped off towards the mainland.

Our flight was long. I was happy that I was going to be having Edward's baby. I still didn't get the whole four weeks thing when the first time we had sex was almost two weeks ago. I had been given Dr. Brandon's card her name was Cynthia I wonder if that meant anything to Alice.

No one except Alice knew we were coming home early. She had her vision of us but she didn't know about the baby I unconsciously began rubbing my stomach. Edward looked over at me and placed his hand on mind that was rubbing my stomach. He leant down to kiss me.

The plane landed and we checked out and got our luggage and made it to Edward's Vanquish that lots of people were surrounding. Edward squeezed passed them all and got his keys and unlocked the door. "Come on love," Edward said opening the door for me. I slipped into the seat and people began to drift away from the car. Edward tossed the suitcases into the trunk.

"It's going to be ok love. We'll talk to Carlisle." Edward said as we sped off towards Forks. We made it back in less than an hour. Alice came running out. "BELLA!" She squealed. In a matter of seconds the rest of the Cullen family was out on the porch watching.

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly holding onto Edward's hand in a death grip. One at a time they came over and hugged us. "You guys weren't due back for another two weeks. What are you doing back so early?" Esme asked.

"We needed to talk to Carlisle. It is kind of important." Edward said. Everyone's eyes flashed to me.

"Ok let's talk." Carlisle said.

_**A/n: Next update TOMORROW! It sucks I start school again next week. Am going to be a Senior. Lol Hannah and Donna. **_


	15. This Is Remarkable

_**A/n: Hey now we find out the big news Bella and Edward that they are yet to tell their family.**_

_**Chapter 15: This Is Remarkable.**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Carlisle led Edward and I into his office. It hadn't changed since the last time I was in here. We sat down in the two chairs in front of the large mahogany desk. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlisle said.

I looked over at Edward not knowing how to place it into words. "Don't worry Bella. The room is soundproof nobody can hear our conversation." Carlisle said comfortingly. I squeezed Edward's hand tightly.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. I knew they both could hear me. Stupid vampire hearing. Carlisle looked surprised at my confession. "Do you know how far along you are?" He asked in his doctor's mode. "Nearly four weeks. Which is impossible because we only um had sex for the first time nearly two weeks ago." I said blushing.

"Well Bella the only thing I can tell you right now the pregnancy may be accelerated so I'm guess it may be a normal pregnancy but the gestation time is cut by half." Carlisle said. Now that made sense.

"I'll bring in an ultrasound machine so we can perform one here. If you do it at the hospital questions will be raised on how the pregnancy is so fast." Carlisle said. "So your pregnancy by my calculations if I am correct it will be four and a half months long." Carlisle explained.

"I'll let you two go talk to the family. Congratulations you two." Carlisle said giving Edward and I a hug. We walked out of Carlisle's office and downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the lounge waiting for us.

"So Eddie you a man now. Bout time." Emmett said. I glared at him. I went to lunge at him but Edward grabbed me gently around the waist. "Edward let me go. I want to give him a piece of my mind." I struggled in his arms.

"Bella love you'll just end up hurting yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby you both are very important to me." Edward said then everyone in the room froze. My mind went to what Edward had said to get them to react like that. Oh right he told them I was pregnant without realizing it.

"You're pregnant!' Alice squealed reacting first. She bounded over to be and embraced me in a hug. Esme was staring at Edward and I with a hopeful expression in her eyes. Edward nodded then Esme was over here and embracing me in a hug. "Oh Bella I'm so happy for you two." Esme said sobbing into my shoulder.

"Damn Eddie when did this happen?" Emmett asked suggestively. Edward rolled his eyes and Rosalie smacked Emmett upside his head. "Just under two weeks ago." I said. Just let Emmett figure that out for himself.

"Wait. Eddie you were a man before your wedding. Man you are a sly dog!" Emmett said holding up his hand for a high-five. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder once Esme had released me from her embrace.

"God Emmett grow up." I snapped. Emmett began to laugh. "Oh wait you can't you are like a freaking two year old stuck in a twenty year olds body." I huffed.

Carlisle had popped out to the hospital to pick up a ultrasound machine. Jasper walked over to us and wrapped me in his arms. "Congratulations Bella and Edward." Jasper said once he had let me go.

Rosalie was happy for us. I knew she had always wanted a child of her own but that option was taken from her when her ex Fiancé had raped and left her for dead so Carlisle changed her to give her a second chance at life.

Carlisle came back and set up the ultrasound machine in his office. Everyone piled into the office to have a the first look of the baby. Carlisle placed a cool jelly on my abdomen. He then got then he placed the wand onto the jelly and began to move it around.

My eyes immediately went to the small screen in front of me. I clasped Edward's hand tightly. Carlisle fiddled with a few dials. "Ok here is your bab…ies?" Carlisle said. Wait babies? Meaning there was more than one?

"Here is baby one and baby two. They look perfect. Steady and healthy heartbeat. They seen perfectly normal." Carlisle showed us our babies.

"They should be identical seeing as they are in the same amniotic sac. At a later date I will be able to tell you the gender of your babies." He continued. He cleaned off the gel and he ushered everyone out of the room.

"Wow twins." I finally spoke. We walked downstairs then I saw Esme letting in a frantic looking Angela. That sent me into panic mode. "Angela what's wrong?" She stopped when she noticed Edward and I descending the stairs.

"I thought you two were suppose to be on your honeymoon?" Angela asked confused. Edward gestured to the lounge so we could all sit down and talk. "We were but something bought us back. We just got in around two hours ago." Edward answered Angela.

"Well Angela we came back because we were confused on how I was just under four weeks pregnant when the first time was just under two weeks ago." I said blushing.

Angela smiled and hugged me gently also she hugged Edward. "The reason I'm here is because Ben and I are in danger of being exposed to Jessica. I don't know how it happened but she been hinting that she knows something about me and Ben." Angela explained.

"Wait, Jessica? But she is dumber then a sack of hammers." I said. Everyone looked at me strangely. I got self-conscious. "What just because she was my 'friend' air quotes doesn't mean I can't mention that she isn't the brightest crayon in the box." I retorted.

"So what are we going to do about Jessica?" I asked. I was actually afraid to ask.

_**A/n: Next chapter on Thursday!**_


	16. It Wasn't Supposed To Happen This Way

_**A/n: There are 6 chapters left of this story then I will be putting up the sequel as soon as I put up the epilogue. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 16: It Wasn't Supposed To Happen This Way. **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

_**Four Months Later. **_

Well Angela, Alice, Ben and Emmett planned that Angela would give Jessica some 'designer' Shampoo and moisturizer that could go all over her body. In the bottle of Shampoo was orange neon orange hair dye. In the moisturizer there was green dye.

The next day Jessica hadn't noticed her new look so she was walking around town with green skin and orange hair. Angela videoed her reaction for me. Now Jessica knew not to mess with us.

Ugh I was now the equivalent of eight and a half months in human standards but I had only been pregnant for just over four months. Edward was excited for the twins. I was the one that had to go through labor soon it was scaring me quiet a bit. Seth Clearwater was great friends with Edward it was very sweet.

Edward treated Seth like a little brother even though Seth was fourteen almost fifteen. It was like Seth was gravitating towards my stomach where the twins were. I thought nothing of it.

There was a knock on the front door I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't I pouted. I needed help getting up. "Edward, I need help getting up." I whined. Edward ran into the room a vampire speed.

He helped me up. Alice answered the door. "Hi Jacob, hi Leah come in." Alice said. I knew Jacob and Leah were friends but as far as I knew they were nothing more.

"Hey Bells how are you?" Jacob asked as he walked around the corner into the lounge were I was seated just previously. "Tired, annoyed, frustrated, bored, impatient. Need I go on?" I said.

"Well we only came here to tell you that Leah and I dating then we will be out of your hair." Jacob said.

"Wait what if one of you imprint?" I asked seriously confused I didn't want anyone of them to feel that pain. "You don't have to worry about that because Leah and I somehow imprinted on each other. Remember I told you at your wedding?" Jacob explained.

"Wow that was unexpected." I said. I leaned back into Edward. He unconsciously began to rub my stomach. "Well Bells we better go. Good luck with her Edward she is a terror." Jacob said jokingly. I began to get up to whack him but gave up when I couldn't haul myself up.

"Bella we haven't thought of names." Edward stated. We were having a boy and a girl. Edward had rattled of a few names. "What about Carlee? For a girl?" Edward asked out of the blue.

It was cute it fit. "I like it. I like the name Carter I always have." I said. I felt Edward nodding. "Perfect. Now middle names." Edward said. I rattled off names in my head.

"Lucas? Luke? Leon? Lily? Laura? Luna? Lara?" I asked rattling off names starting with the letter L. "Personally I like Lucas and Lily." Edward said. I turned to face him.

"So we have Carter Lucas Masen Cullen and Carlee Lily Masen Cullen." I said. He nodded and I lowered my face to meet his. I felt a small tug of pain inside my abdomen but I discouraged it.

Edward and I were nestled on the couch watching some mindless program. I felt another tug of pain. This was getting annoying. I ignored it. "Edward we are all going hunting we'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle said as Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie ran out the door. Edward nodded.

I had pains every ten or so minutes. I didn't want to worry Edward so I kept quiet. A few minutes later I felt water drip down my thighs. I heard Edward growled slightly. I turned and saw his nostrils flare slightly.

"Um Edward. I think it's time." I whispered as I had a stronger contraction. Edward leapt into action. "I don't think we have enough time to get to the hospital." I ground out through my teeth as a powerful contraction over took me a five minutes later.

"Ok Bella. Um I have a medical degree well two so I know the basics on how to deliver a baby so I'll have to do it." Edward said his voice shaking slightly. I nodded wasn't this going to be romantic. I thought sarcastically.

Edward bought me up to his room and lay me on our bed. "Ok Bella I'm going to have to check to see how far you are progressing ok?" Edward asked. I nodded quickly. I just wanted this over with.

"Ok Bella you are five centimeters dilated you still have a little while to go." Edward said looking apologetic. I moaned and fell back against the bed. I felt Edward sit behind me and he lifted me up and he began to massage my shoulders. It felt nice.

Edward and I sat talking about everything on how we met our top ten days. All to get my mind off the pain. I could tell Edward was terrified he tried not to show it. He had no help we were alone. "Edward? Bella? Where are you?" I heard Charlie yell.

"Up here Charlie." Edward called. Edward had slipped out from behind me and he was checking my dilation. When Charlie walked in to say he was surprised was an understatement. Catching your son in law with his hands near your daughter's personals was awkward.

Then he saw my huge pregnant belly. "Oh my god. Well this is awkward." Charlie said. I rolled my eyes. "Where is everyone?" I moaned when a contraction ripped through my body. "Edward how much longer?" I sobbed. I was in so much pain I hated this.

"They are hunting and Bella you are fully dilated. So we can get you ready for the birth. Charlie this may sound odd and awkward. I'm going to need your help once Bella delivers one of the babies I'll hand it to you and you wrap it up in one of the blankets while I deliver the other." Edward said.

"Edward. Need. Out. Now." I moaned. Charlie nodded at Edward. Edward positioned himself so he would be ready to guide the first baby out of me. Totally romantic. "Ok Bella ok the next contraction I need you to push until I tell you to stop. Ok?" He asked and I nodded.

A contraction ripped through me and I began to push with all what I had in me. I gripped the comforter in between my fingers. This was going to be a long night.

_**A/n: Next update... Hmmmm what about tomorrow? Let me know**_


	17. You Have To Pull Through

_**A/n: Hey I promised I would add a new chapter. I can update again in one day or two let me know. **_

_**Chapter 17: You Have To Pull Through**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

To say I was terrified was an understatement. Bella was in labor and we were the only ones here. That was until Charlie dropped by. "Alright stop love. On the next contraction push again." I told her. I had the medical scissors to cut the cord of the babies thank god that Carlisle has a pair.

I saw my wife with sweat pouring down her face as her face conjured with pain. I just wanted to take all the pain away from her. I saw the first head begin to emerge from Bella's birth Canal. "You are going great love. I can see the head." I said. "Do you want to have a look?" I asked Charlie.

He took one look and dropped like a tonne of bricks. He fainted well I guess he doesn't like the idea of watching a birth. "Charlie, wake up. I need your help remember." I said.

Bella pushed again as a contraction ripped through her body. "Edward please when is this over?" Bella whimpered. Charlie woke up then. He saw Bella and immediately went to her side and picked up her hand.

"Bella you are almost there one more push then you will have baby number one." I said. Bella sighed in relief. Bella pushed one last time for baby number one. I caught the baby as it emerged. "Bella we have a boy." I said. I carefully cut the cord.

Bella then began pushing for baby number two. This one came much quicker then Carter. Charlie already had Carter swaddled in a blanket. He placed Carter in a small see through cot. Carlee was delivered a minute later. "It's all over love." I said I handed Carlee over to Charlie.

What shocked me was that I smelt blood and a lot of it coming from Bella. "Bella, Bella no. No don't give up on me." I began panicking. Charlie looked at me startled.

"Charlie I don't want you to see me like this. I have to change her she is losing too much blood. I don't have any choice. What you can do for me is get a tub of warm water and fill it. Bring it in here." I said.

Charlie left the room quickly like I had ordered. I began biting at her pulse points to get enough venom into her. Her neck, the crease of her elbows, her wrists and her ankles. I washed my tongue over the bites to seal them shut.

Then my wife began to burn. Charlie bought in a big plastic tub and a few soft towels and blankets. Charlie helped me clean them off then I got two full piece clothing sets to dress them in. Carter in green and Carlee in purple that Alice and Bella had chosen we dressed them then wrapped them in the blankets.

"Had you chosen names?" Charlie asked as we sat down on the couch in my room. I couldn't leave Bella alone. Charlie was scared that he would never be able to see Bella again. "Yes we did just before Bella went into labor." I said.

"There is Carter Lucas Masen Cullen and Carlee Lily Masen Cullen." I spoke. I was surprised that Bella hadn't screamed yet she was totally still. I had tried to call Carlisle but he wouldn't pick up.

"Beautiful names. Will I be able to see Bella again?" Charlie asked. I didn't know how to answer him. "I don't know. All newborn vampires are different. Normally we can't be around humans for a few years. That all depends on the diet you choose. Our family chose animals." I explained.

"There is my past I wish I could take back but there is a part of me that doesn't regret it because I only drank from murderers, rapists, thieves." I admitted. Charlie nodded he was taking this all in stride.

"Charlie do you want to have a go at feeding Carlee?" I asked gesturing to my daughter in his arms. I was holding onto Carter. Charlie nodded. I placed Carter down in the cot and raced downstairs to prepare two bottles of formula.

I got upstairs and handed on to Charlie who began to feed Carlee immediately. I began to feed Carter. Carter had Bella's brown hair with light strands of bronze throughout. Carlee had bronze hair. She had Bella's facial features but my hair and according to Charlie my nose and ears.

Carter had Bella's ears which she had gotten from Charlie and he had my nose again. They were so small. I still couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to be able to father children.

Charlie left a while later I could tell he didn't want to leave his daughter but it would be too dangerous if he were to be around when her change was complete. I changed the twins and placed them into their nurseries. I sat down next to Bella just talking to her. Apologizing to her for putting her through this.

I heard two cars pull up then. I slowly walked downstairs. "Hey Edward, where's Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Um she is changing into a vampire." I said. Everyone froze when I said that.

"Why what happened?" Everyone spoke at once. Then a shrill cry broke through. I ran up to my daughter. I pulled her out of her crib. I gently picked up Carter as well and bought them down. "Bella delivered naturally but we came into a bit of a complication when she lost too much blood so I had to change her." I spoke.

The twins were passed around. "The names are Carter Lucas Masen Cullen and Carlee Lily Masen Cullen." I said. Carlisle had gone to check on Bella.

"Bella is doing great. Edward you did a fabulous job. It must have been terrifying having to deliver your own children." Carlisle said. Carlisle gave me a manly hug. The twins were placed into their cribs. Now all we had to do was wait.

I hoped she would pull through.

_**Hey. The next chapter is called "She's Gone." By the way I would never kill one of the Cullens intentionally. **_


	18. She's Gone

_**A/n: I will be posting a new chapter every day this week until Thursday. I start back at school then. I will continue to update regularly after that. The sequel sequel is part of the way through at the moment. It will be the last in the series. Oh then I will be working on Beauty and the Geeks Sequel called Once Were Geeks. **_

_**Chapter 18: She's Gone**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

_I was burning. It felt like I saw being sawed in half, punched by a prized fighter, trampled by bulls and submerged in acid all at the same time._ Why was I burning? What was the last thing that happened? I remember talking baby names with Edward. What happened to my babies?

Wait? I went into labor but then what happened. I tried to open my mouth to call for Edward but I knew I shouldn't scream it wouldn't do me any good to scream. It felt as I was burning from inside out. I wanted to tell someone to put out the fire.

I didn't know how long I had been burning but I began to hear voices around me. I concentrated and I could hear Edward talking to a baby. I didn't know which one. Who did they look like? I wanted to see them but this burning wasn't helping that idea.

"How much longer Alice?" I heard Edward asked. I was more alert because I wanted to know how long as well. "A few hours. Well three hours ten minutes and thirty three seconds now thirty seconds." Alice said. I sighed with relief the burning would be over soon.

I began counting the breathing around me to take my mind off the pain. I heard music begin to play in the background. 'Clair De Lune.' was playing on Edward's stereo. I wiggled my fingers and I felt them twitch. I wrinkled my nose.

I could smell Honey and Lilac with a hint of White Jasmine. Also I picked up two scents that were very familiar to each other. One scent was Freesia and Blueberry with a hint of Lilac and the other scent was a bit more masculine it was Lilac, Mint with a hint of Sea Breeze kind of scent.

They smelt divine but it wasn't something I would want to eat. I knew that my instincts were changed I had a feeling that something had happened during the birth which a caused a complication. I think may have been changed into a vampire which is probably which my sense of hearing and smell has been heightened.

My heart began beating like helicopter blades. It felt it was beating out of my chest. A few seconds later my heartbeat began to slow before it beat a few more times then it came to a complete stop then the fire was gone.

My eyes flickered opened and I could see everything so clearly. Edward was in front of me with a hopeful expression. I saw Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie standing the corner of the room. Edward was holding a small bundle in a light purple blanket. Esme was holding a light green bundle.

"Edward." I sighed getting up and walking slowly to his side as if not to frighten the small child he was holding. "Hey love. How are you feeling?" Edward said.

"I feel great actually. Is that Carlee?" I whispered peering at the small bundle in Edward's arms. Edward nodded and handed the small bundle over to me. I saw that everyone was holding their breath while I was so close to her. They were being cautious.

"Guys it's ok I'm not going to hurt her. She smells good but not like food I don't want to eat her." I said and they all relaxed. I looked down at my daughter. She opened her eyes and they were they shade of dark Emerald the color Edward's were when he was human. She had Edward's hair color.

Carter had my brown hair as I could see from this distance with light strands of bronze throughout. Carlee had my heart shaped face and other facial features but Edward's hair it looked as she had Edward's nose and ears.

Carter had my ears which I had gotten from Charlie and he had Edward's nose again. They were so small. I still couldn't believe that I had Edward Cullen's children. "They are beautiful." I said Esme had walked over and stood next to me so I could see Carter properly.

"Yes they are." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "What happened? Why was I changed?" I asked Edward turning around to face him.

"After the birth we hit a complication you gave birth normally but you started haemorrhaging so I had to change you." Edward said. He was staring into my eyes as he said this.

Carlee began to stare at Emmett then next thing he began to float. "Alright where is Angela she better not be doing this." Emmett whined. I looked around Angela wasn't here. Carlee blinked and Emmett crashed to the ground.

"Em it was Carlee. I think it's her power." I said to my brother in law. I passed Carlee over to Edward and Esme handed me Carter. Carter clutched onto my finger and his bright green eyes stared into my most likely crimson eyes. "Carter wants food." I said mostly to myself and began to walk downstairs.

Everyone looked at me funny. How did I even know that? When he looked into my eyes it was like he began to control my every move. "Edward. Carter has mind Control." I called. Carter fell asleep in my arms.

Edward took me hunting. I caught a mountain lion and also a couple of deer. We walked back slowly to the house just enjoying each other's company. I had Edward's hand gripped in mine. Edward spun me around and pressed his lips to mine. I threw myself into the kiss.

"We better get back." I muttered against his lips. "We can't let them watch the twins for too long." I continued and we began walking again. Alice ran out of the house as soon as she saw us. Edward growled. "Alice why are you blocking me?" Edward said sounding frustrated.

"It's Carlee. She's gone." Alice said. My world just completely stopped. I couldn't believe it. My mind kept repeating. She's gone like a broken record. How could she be gone?


	19. Sick Twisted Bitch!

_**A/n: Hey, so Carlee is gone. Well will Bella find her on time? Or is she just falling into a huge trap? Read on. I'm going to be nice today since this chapter is in two parts I'll be putting up both parts today. Then 21 will be up tomorrow. **_

_**Chapter 19: Sick Twisted Bitch!**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

She's gone. It repeated in my mind over and over. My mind was racing with a million thoughts per second. My mind was a jumbled confused mess. Who wanted my child? Who would have taken her? My eyes flashed towards Edward who had the most heart breaking expression on his face. I wondered what my own face looked like.

Edward's only daughter only mere days old was taken from our grasps by someone who had gotten in undetected by any of the rest of the Cullen's. I was scared for Carlee. Nothing could of prepared me for what had happened.

I made the split decision to go find her alone. "BELLA. NO DON'T!" I heard Alice yell after me as I raced through the never-ending maze of a forest. There was no scent to follow just Edward's and mine from when we went hunting. I followed my instinct.

I had to find her. Not just for me but Edward too. He was just as heartbroken as I was. I ran for what felt like hours. I knew to stay away from the boundary line. I smelt three unfamiliar scents and one familiar scent Freesia and Blueberry with a hint of Lilac. Carlee.

One of the other scents reminded me Patchouli and Cinnamon. The other scents were strange. One was Rosemary and Cayenne Pepper it reminded me of someone who was out to get me. Then it hit me. Victoria. The last scent was Gardenia and Orange. I ran into the clearing where the scents were gathered.

There stood Victoria with her flaming red hair holding my daughter. Standing at Victoria's side was Tanya? What was she doing here? She was at mine and Edward's wedding. I thought she was faithful to the Cullen's.

I looked over at my daughter in Victoria's cold solid arms. My baby looked into my eyes. I saw tears begin to fill those bright Emerald eyes, which she had gotten from Edward. I shook my head at Carlee as if to tell her not to cry. Mommy was going to get her out of this mess.

"Victoria." I snarled. I bent down into a crouch ready to spring at Victoria if she made any move to hurt my daughter. Victoria's child-like eyes lit up in recognition. "Isabella! Or should I say Bella. I see Edward had finally decided to change you." Victoria said in glee as she spoke in the child-like voice that made you suspicious.

Victoria handed Carlee off to Tanya. I didn't want that slut holding onto my baby. She better not hurt my baby or there would be hell to pay.

I began to circle Victoria with quick movements. I watched her carefully for any movement. She didn't deserve to live. She was making my life a living hell along with Edward's. Edward thought he wasn't able to father children until we found I was pregnant during our honeymoon.

Victoria made a move. She launched herself at my waist. I leapt out of the way. Victoria growled menacingly. Carlee was dumped on the ground as Tanya and the other vampire I didn't know the name for came to help Victoria. "Damn. Three against one. That isn't quiet fair." I mocked. I know I was just asking for it but I had to get her mad.

I was thrown off guard as Tanya flipped me over her shoulder. The wind was knocked out of me. I had this burst of energy me as I leapt up. All three-vampire females came after me. I took a swipe to the side as my midnight blue blouse tore at the waist.

I leapt from tree to tree-chasing Victoria around the clearing. I stopped suddenly and gripped the branch I was standing on and swung myself around it and launched myself onto Victoria's still form. I gripped Victoria into a chokehold as I leapt onto her back.

I had flashes of how Alice, Emmett and Jasper had killed James that time in the ballet studio. I briefly remember Edward biting a chunk of James's throat out. Then Alice had separated his head from his body and thrown it into a blazing inferno.

In the corner of my eye I saw a pale figure with flowing blonde hair flash into the meadow. It was Rosalie. She had the most murderous expression on her face. Victoria was distracted just for a second. I took that time and placed my teeth into her hard throat and tore through it.

I ripped it swiftly out. She screamed in pain and tried to throw me off her but I clung tightly onto her. This battle wasn't over until she was gone from our lives forever. She had put my family through enough pain. I. Was. Going. To. End. Her. I was thrown off Victoria's back by Tanya.

I growled and leapt at Victoria. As I leapt I placed my hands tightly under her jawbone and chin and I tore her head swiftly from her shoulders. Rose had started a fire, which was blazing. Rose was fighting off Tanya and Irina what I had heard when I was fighting Victoria.

I tore off Victoria's limbs and tossed them into the fire. The fire sparked and dark purple smoke began to rise into the sky. Victoria was gone. That sick, twisted bitch was gone. We never had to deal with her again.

I was tackled from behind. I knew then it was Tanya. She wanted Edward all for herself so she held a grudge against me because I 'stole' Edward off her. Edward was never hers to begin with.

I got up quickly. Tanya dragged her nails through my shoulder. I screamed. That was it. I wanted her dead. My left arm was gorged open by Tanya's nails. It was dripping with venom. I saw Rosalie fighting Irina. Rosalie's shirt was torn open that you could see the blood red lace bra with torn straps. Rosalie had huge scratch marks where Irina had drug her nail through her back.

One down two to go. Who was going to win? Let's hope luck was on our side for once.

_**A/n: Next chap will be up in a minute**_


	20. For Now

_**A/n: So I don't own the song How Do I Live Without You by Trisha Yearwood but the song has good a sentiment. Anyway so are they going to win? Or loose? Decisions, decisions. Eclipse quote spoken by Jane "decisions, decisions." Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 20: For Now…. **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

I had gotten a few good swipes at Tanya but she had gotten in some good ones as well. I had a torn blouse. Well it was almost completely torn off my body. I had nail marks that started on my left side of my ribcage and went down to my left side hip. They we slowly healing it was a painful process.

I felt Tanya's teeth rip into my shoulder blade. I swiftly kicked her in the stomach. I felt I stinging sensation in my back. Rosalie was still fighting Irina. Rose had torn jeans with deep scratch mark going from her thigh to her knee.

Tanya and Irina weren't giving up and neither were Rose and I. Rose was determined to win. Irina took a swift blow to the back of the head. I leapt on Tanya's back and bought her to the ground. She struggled against me. I was stronger than her.

I still had my human blood absorbed into my tissues, which made me a tad stronger but not much. I had Tanya pinned down to the ground. I dug my nails down Tanya's back and she shrieked in pain. Venom began to flow freely down her back and onto the grassy clearing.

I ripped my teeth into Tanya's throat ripping it out. She shrieked louder. I had venom dripping down my shoulder from where Tanya had dug her nails. I brutally tore off Tanya's arms one by one then I separated her legs from her body. She was still alive but barely. I wanted to drag this out longer to make her feel the pain I felt but I wanted over and done with so I could get Carlee home and me cleaned up. I tore her head from her body swiftly yet effectively.

I piled her limbs into the still blazing fire. Purple smoke rose into the sky. Rosalie was finishing off Irina. Irina grabbed around the neck and was about to rip her head off. I reacted immediately. I tackled Irina down so Rose could recover. I pinned down Irina and Rose ripped her head off. We tossed her into the fire.

It was all over. I looked over at Rose and she was a mess. I bet I was too. I couldn't pick Carlee up I was too sore. A flash of bronze appeared in the clearing then. It was Edward. He eyes were panicked. His eyes flashed to the blazing fire with the purple smoke still coming from the fire.

His eyes flashed to Rose and his eyes widened. He ran to Carlee and picked her up she was safe in his arms. I was now frightened Carlee had seen the whole fight. It would scar her for life. Edward saw me and pain flashed through his eyes.

"Bella. What happened?" Edward whispered. He walked slowly over to me. Edward tore off his shirt and ripped a long bit of material and tied it tightly around my shoulder. Edward tied his shirt tightly to Rosalie's thigh to stop the venom. Edward lifted me you bridal style and placed Carlee in my arms.

Rosalie was close to us as we began the trek back home. Emmett was running through the forest and stopped immediately as he saw us. He picked up Rosalie without a word. Jasper and Alice followed. Carlisle followed behind.

Once we arrived home Carlisle began fixing our injuries. My scratches on my waist were already healed but there were no scars. I had Tanya's bite mark still on my back. That was never going to go away.

My shoulder was going to take longer to heal. Carlisle said four hours. It was going to be painful. Edward and I were in our room lying on our bed with the twins in between us. "Bella. I am so sorry you got hurt it was all my fault." Edward sobbed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. This wasn't your fault. It was Tanya and Victoria's fault so don't pin this on yourself." I snapped. I pulled Edward to me he rested his head in my lap. He looked so vulnerable. He had nearly lost his only daughter and he could have lost me.

It must have been so terrifying for him. I ran my fingers through his hair. Carlee and Carter we fast asleep at the end of the bed. I had quickly move them so Edward and I could lie together without squashing them.

Edward cuddled into me holding on tightly but not enough to hurt my injuries. He held on as if he left go I would disappear before his eyes. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about." I said softly into his ear. I began to hum a song into his ear.

The words just came to me as I hummed a song that had great meaning. I began to sing the song into his ear.

_Oh I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_Your my world my heart my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life._

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? _

_How do I? _

_Oh how do I live?_

_Without you_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I would be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

I sung. I cut off part way through the song because everyone was standing in the doorway and it was embarrassing. "Bella, why did you stop singing?" Edward asked. It sounded muffled since his face was pressed into my stomach.

"Our family." I stated. Edward shot up. He saw his family. He grinned sheepishly. I hugged him to me and kissed his forehead. "Sorry to interrupt but this came for you Bella." Carlisle said handing me a letter. Everyone left then.

I began to open the letter.

_**A/N: Next chapter up tomorrow!**_


	21. Is It True?

_**A/N: Hey this is the second to last chapter. The last chapter will be posted immediately. Oh the sequel will be posted as well. Well the first chapter. Let us know what you think. **_

_**Chapter 21: Is It True?**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

I opened the letter and pulled out a white sheet of paper with black writing on it. I scanned the letter. It said.

_Isabella_

_I know this may come as a shock. Your family history was different your Fourth Cousin Mary Alice Brandon was placed in an Asylum she disappeared and never returned. Your family must have never told you because they thought it wasn't important. Dr. Cynthia Brandon is Mary Alice Brandon's Great Niece who lives in Brazil. I apologize sincerely for finding out this way. _

_J. J_

I dropped the letter that was in my hand in shock. That was very shocking. Edward looked at me confused. "Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked. I pointed at the letter as if it would tell him the whole problem.

Edward picked it up and read through it a few times to absorb the words that were written in bold, black ink very visible. "Is it true?" Edward whispered. I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know if it was true. I wish it was.

Alice and the rest of the family came into the room slowly. "Is everything ok?" Alice asked. Edward handed her the letter. Alice read it she dropped it and squealed. Two shrill cries broke through the noise. Alice stopped squealing.

I picked up Carter and Edward picked up Carlee. I rocked Carter until he fell asleep. I walked to the nursery and placed him into the crib. Edward placed Carlee into hers.

"Yes Alice if the letter says so." Edward said. Alice then had her arms wrapped tightly around my frame. "We're related." Alice said jumping up and down pulling me with her. Everyone stood there shell-shocked.

_**A Year Later**_

Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and I were seated in a church in the front row. We were watching my father finally get married to Sue Clearwater. It had nearly been two years since Charlie and Sue got together and fell in love.

Now they are getting married. Seth had walked Sue down the aisle and Leah and Emily were her bridesmaids. Billy sat up in his wheelchair and he was my Dad's Best Man. The ceremony was sweet and simple. It suited them. Alice wanted to do the wedding but Charlie and Sue planned it together.

Alice dressed Charlie. Leah was warming up to me we didn't talk often but we got along. Of course I got along with Seth. He would be an awesome brother. Carlee was on my lap wearing a purple dress and Carter was sitting on Edward's lap wearing black pants and a baby button down shirt.

Charlie and Sue were saying their vows to each other. I had Edward's hand gripped in my own. I was happy for my father. It showed me he had finally moved on off my Mother. Renee and Phil had come down to the wedding as well. I was surprised that Charlie had invited them.

Charlie and Sue were pronounced Man and Wife and then they shared a short simple kiss. Everyone stood up and applauded. Charlie and Sue walked down the aisle together and out of the church.

Everyone followed behind. We drove off towards first beach. The Cullen's and I were allowed onto the reservation because we were Charlie's family. I had missed the reservation. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it. Tall dark trees overflowing with leaves that were a rich green.

The tall cliffs above the choppy dark sea. It was a clear day with no sun. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to go. Sparkling in the sun was not an impression we wanted to make on everyone.

There was a bonfire style reception that flowed beautifully. I danced with my father and with Seth and Edward. Jacob and I had one dance but Leah took up most of his time. Angela and Ben were invited too. We had been told that they had gotten engaged.

I was happy for them. Angela's powers were fully here now. She could do more complicated spells. I don't know all the details but it was pretty cool. We were moving in a few days. We were not moving to Alaska because of what happened with Irina and Tanya.

So we were moving to New York. It was cloudy most of the year with scattered showers and sunshine as well. I was going to miss Charlie but I had to let him live his own life with his new wife.

I was holding on to Carlee as I went to go talk to Seth. Seth hadn't seen Carlee and Carter yet so I wanted Seth to meet them. Seth took one look into Carlee's eyes and he froze. I knew that look Jacob explained it to me not long when I wanted to know what it felt like imprinting on Leah.

He told me once you see her gravity isn't keeping you on the ground it's her. I'm guessing that Seth had just imprinted on my daughter and I wasn't mad. Edward came over with Carter. Edward must have read Seth's mind but Edward wasn't mad. He actually looked happy.

"Seth its fine. I'm not exceptionally happy but I know when she is older you will keep her happy." Edward said. I handed Carlee over to Seth. He handled her carefully like she was a porcelain doll. "She's beautiful. What's her name?" He asked looking at Edward and I.

"Carlee Lily Masen Cullen." I said looking at our daughter in Seth's arms. Edward handed me Carter then Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Seth and Carlee were just staring into each other's eyes.

A few minutes later Seth handed her back to us. We showed him Carter. We went to say goodbye to Charlie and Sue. We were leaving soon and we didn't know when we would next see them.

Edward and I walked to my Midnight Blue Audi S4 Edward had gotten me a few months ago. He also got me a Blue Aston Martin Vanquish like his. They were good cars but I didn't really want a fancy car.

We drove off to begin our new life.

_**A/n: Last chapter will be up in a minute. Hannah and Donna xoxoxox**_


	22. Epilogue, Ten Years Later

_**A/n: Hey this is the last chapter. Home Is Where The Heart Is, will be posted in a few minutes. Just check our profiles. **_

_**Chapter 22: Epilogue; Ten Years Later**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

_**Ten Years Later. **_

_Dear Mrs. Isabella Cullen, _

_You are invited to Forks High School's ten-year reunion as the graduates of 2009. Your old teacher's will be there as your old classmates. The reunion will be held at The Lodge on August 13th see you there. _

_Jessica Yorkie. _

I started to laugh. Jessica got married to Eric. Edward ran into the room then with Alice, Carlee and Carter tagging along. My twins were eleven.

Carlee's eyes were shade of dark Emerald the color Edward's were when he was human. She had Edward's hair color. He hair was long and wavy down to the middle of her back. I couldn't bare to cut her hair she had a few spiral curls throughout her hair. Carlee looked as if she was thirteen she was very mature for her age of eleven.

Carter's brown hair flopped into his eyes. His hair had more obvious strands of bronze each year so soon he may completely have bronze hair. Edward doesn't think so. When Carter and Carlee go to high school Edward and I are going to be fighting off the girls and boys with a stick. Carlee had my heart shaped face and other facial features but she had Edward's nose and ears.

Carter had my ears, which I had gotten from Charlie and he Edward's nose again. "Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose? Did you all get an invite to our ten year reunion at Forks?" I asked as they all came into the lounge from all parts of the house.

We were now living in Olympia we had to make sure never to go into Seattle so no one could see us that we weren't aging. The reunion was on our wedding anniversary mean mine and Edward's. "Yes love we did and we all thought we might go." Edward said coming and sitting down next to me.

The reunion was in two days. We all RSVP'D to say we were going. We went on a hunting trip all of us. Carlee and Carter need to hunt along with all of us but not as often because they can also consume human food it is appetizing to them.

We came back the day of the reunion. Alice kidnapped Carlee, Rose and I to get us ready. Carlee was wearing a plain simple yellow dress. My dress was the usual Midnight blue. It was a strapless knee-length. It had scraps of material spilling down the front of the dress. It was paired up with silver high heels I was more graceful as a vampire.

My hair was just tumbling in soft delicate curls falling down my back to my waist. Rosalie's dress was red and gold. It looked as if there was a bit of a fight for the dress at the bottom where it was partially shredded. It had gold onto top of the dress and little bits at the waist.

It was paired with simple strappy gold high heels. Rosalie's golden locks flowed down her back and it ended at her mid back. Alice's dress was purple it was strapless it had this kind of belt thing under the bust. It was paired with a simple silver necklace and gold heels.

I had on my Cullen crest necklace. I grabbed my purse and walked out to meet Edward. Carlee and Carter came with us in the Vanquish. We pulled into The Lodge parking lot. Edward came around and opened my door then he went around and opened Carlee's. Edward put his arm around my waist. Carlee and Carter followed behind.

"Happy Anniversary love." Edward said kissing me passionately on the lips. Eleven years married with two kids I couldn't be happier.

Alice and Jasper arrived next then a few seconds later Emmett and Rosalie pulled in. At the entrance to The Lodge there was Jessica Stanley or Jessica Yorkie as she is called now. I wanted to leave. We walked over to her to sign in as we had to. "Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen. How are you two?" Jessica asked.

"Actually Jessica it's Bella Cullen. If you don't remember Edward and I got married after graduation." I snapped back. I hated her she still ticked me off. Carter stepped forward and began to speak.

"Dad, can we go in yet." Carter said speaking to Edward. Jessica's eyes widened as she took in Carter and his resemblance to both Edward and I. "Oh yes. Jessica this is our son Carter Masen Cullen and his twin sister Carlee Masen Cullen. May we go in?" Edward spoke politely.

"Um yeah sure." She said. We walked in quickly walked in. There was some music playing that wasn't very good. There were some people grinding against one another. I saw something that I never in my life wanted to see again in my entire existence. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were basically dry humping in the middle of the dance floor.

I turned to leave but I bumped into someone who looked vaguely familiar. She had corn silk blonde hair. These freaky eyes but the thing was she was huge and not pregnant huge like 'I let myself go because I have nothing to live for' "Isabella Swan. Fancy seeing you here. Did Edward dump you?" This bitch said.

Edward came over then. "Hello love. Where's Carlee and Carter. Oh hello Lauren." Edward said. Wait did he say Lauren? Lauren Mallory? I tried to hide my laugh. Well she looked different.

"They are with Alice. Well nice seeing you again Lauren. Oh by the way. It's Isabella Cullen. Please get it right." I said walking off with Edward at my side. We talked to our old Biology teacher Mr. Banner and a few other teachers. Mike and Tyler tried to talk to us but we had to leave. Well we didn't have to…

I ran. I had to get away and quickly. They have scared me for life so now I have to avoid them. We left the reunion because it was just getting too strange. I was married with two kids I could be with for all eternity what more could I ask for?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**A/n: Home Is Where The Heart Is. Is the sequel go check it out. Hannah and Donna xoxox**_


End file.
